Ultimate Spideypool- BL Fanfic
by Uriih
Summary: Yaoi 18 / Basado en Ultimate Deadpool Después de aquella aventura con aquel antihéroe, a Peter le comienzan a suceder cosas bastante extrañas, lo cual no seria nada nuevo de no ser porque el principal causante de todo es el mismo loco asesino al cual ayudo, combatió y del que extrañamente se "enamoro"...
1. Un día extraño

-No podemos "contra vivirlos", ¡no podemos "contra vivir" a nadie! – grito el héroe rojiazul antes de correr detrás de aquel loco mercenario que estaba dispuesto a terminar con todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

-¡Espera, oye…!- Había sido una tarde agitada combatiendo el crimen, seguido del entrenamiento y una que otra paliza emocional gracias a este nuevo compañero ¿pero esto?

Sabía que el deber de un héroe era proteger y librar a los civiles de los que intentaran hacer mal de cualquier tipo de forma, pero incluso él sabía que el asesinar no llevaría a nada más que caos. Sin embargo eso parecía no importarle en nada a el sujeto rojinegro con las katanas en la espalda.

Un estruendo enorme llamo su atención, Deadpool había logrado destruir la entrada a aquella enorme guarida donde el "chico malo" se encontraba, un montón de guardias armados los recibieron a ambos con las manos y el gatillo preparado.

-¡Detente, no!- grito antes de disparar una telaraña a la bomba que estuvo a puno de estallar sobre la cabeza de los sujetos a los cuales salvo de aquella explosión por segundos.

-Oye, era un gran tiro…- hablo molesto al ver como la explosión hacia que el agua de aquel estanque saliera volando por los aires.-

-¿Viste lo que hice?- su humor cambio de repente lo supo por el tono burlón que salía de su boca.

-Sí, quisiste explotarles los sesos a esos sujetos…- las bromas que hacia Deadpool no eran para nada del agrado de Peter, mucho menos le hacían gracia.

-¿Lloras por enemigos caídos?- alzo una ceja extrañado antes de soltar un suspiro.- Yo solía ser igual, tenía una vocecita en el hombro que te dice que "contra vivir" a alguien es malo; ¿Acaso S.H.I.E.L.D te lavo el cerebro? Si quieres billetes tienes que dejar de lado las reglas…- fue entonces cuando lo supo.

-Tu… no eres un héroe independiente…- dio un paso atrás mirándole molesto y asqueado.- Eres un mercenario, haces lo que sea por dinero…- los tipos como él no les importaba nada que no tuviese que ver con efectivo, ni la gente ni los desastres que ocurrían por sus actos…

-Vamos que ¿eso me hace menos atractivo para ti?...- esas palabras salieron descaradamente mientras el rojinegro se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el chico quien solo lo miro extrañado

-¿Qué?...- eso había sido hasta ahora lo más extraño que le había dicho en todo el día, pero por alguna razón no pudo evitar sentir cierto escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

-Eres honesto, pero los malos no van a devolverte el favor…-detuvo sus pasos justo enfrente de Peter quien algo asustado estuvo a punto de moverse, pero el sonido de las flechas golpeando contra la espalda del mercenario llamaron su atención…

-Debes tener más cuidado arañita…- un momento, ¿lo había protegido?

 **POV'S Peter~**

-Saquemos la información de S.H.I.E.L.D antes de que las identidades de todos se revelen…- corrí hacia la computadora donde por cierto mis datos estaban mostrándose en tamaño familiar y en total HD.

-No espera, espera quiero ver esta…- sentí un brazo alejarme hasta la pared, sin embargo gracias a mi telaraña logre quitar el USB antes de que algo relevante pudiese verse; al parecer este sujeto parecía muy interesado en mí.

-Oh vamos, ¿no éramos amigos?- reprocho con brazos cruzados mientras se acercaba hacia mí.

-Vale, adivino… eres ¿Justin Timberlake?, ¿Peter la anguila?... ¿tal vez Bieber?- era bastante extraño por no decir un raro total, pero dejando de lado su total extravagancia y la manera en la que ignora todas las reglas existentes es un buen sujeto… creo.

-¿Vas a seguir diciendo nombres hasta que adivines?- simplemente di media vuelta saliendo del lugar con aquel sujeto detrás mío.

-Nope…- solo escuchaba sus pasos detrás míos, por alguna razón esta vez los escuchaba algo más cerca de mí.

-¿Seguro que no eres Bieber?...- vale creo que me precipite mucho al decirle buen chico.

-Estas mal de la cabeza…- no pude evitar que una sonrisa saliera de mis labios inconsciente, gracias a dios y la mascare impide que el me vea.

-Lo se…- contesto casi amable siguiéndome los pasos, hasta salir donde estaba aquel "mal tipo" aun pegado en la telaraña donde minutos antes lo había aprisionado.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto al verme teclear sobre el comunicador de muñeca que Fury me dio para contactarle.

-Tengo que llamar a S.H.I.E.L.D para que venga a revisar esto y para ir con…- no pude terminar la oración antes de que este lo tomara y rompiera en pedazos dejándolo aferrado a mi muñeca.

-Uy se rompió…-

-¡Oye!- di un paso hacia atrás molesto, a lo que una voz diferente llamo mi atención.

-De ser más listo sabrías a quien le robe la lista de identidades…- se burló aquel sujeto desde su trampa mirándome burlesco.

-¿Al agente Mcgoffin?...-

-Uy empezamos con las confesiones…- note como Deadpool llevaba su manos a la nuca, esto no puede ser…

-¿TU?- le señale acercándome algo molesto, todo este tiempo estuve dando vueltas de aquí a allá y ayudando al que robo las cosas en primer lugar.

-Si fui yo… y no hay ningún agente Mc no sé qué rayos…- contesto cínico desde su lugar.

-¿Tu robaste la lista? ¿Para qué?-

-Para venderla… pero ahora mismo hay algo en ella que me interesa mucho más que el dinero…- se acercó de nuevo hacia mi hasta quedar a pocos centímetros; no puedo creer que este tipo…

-Deja a Fury y a S.H.I.E.L.D y ven conmigo, seamos compañeros…- hablo en tono suave, como si quisiera que el otro tipo presente no escuchara.- Te daré el 10% y algo más…- sentí como sus dedos se colocaban suavemente sobre mi mentón acercándome un poco más hacia él.

-Tsk, aléjate…- reaccione rápido empujándolo y haciéndome hacia atrás, o sin antes mirar al "tipo malo" quien no hacía más que vernos con la boca abierta.

-Entonces… ¿quieres pelear?- pregunto el rojinegro desenfundando sus katanas de la espalda con ese tono alegre.

-Te detesto…- me mintió, no solo con lo de ser un héroe, también me mintió con lo de ser mi amigo…

-Creo que quisiste decir "amo"- el me engaño totalmente… y a decir verdad no quiero pelear con él, pero no tengo otra opción, no puedo dejar que esa información caiga en manos equivocadas…

Así que no me queda nada más que… enfrentarle…

 **POV'S Wade~**

A decir verdad pensaba que sería fácil aplastar a esa pequeña araña, sin embargo puso más resistencia de lo que creí… era rápido, incluso pudo esquivar mis golpes, además de que ese traje le iba muy bien… tan pegado a su piel remarcando sus pequeños pero bien trabajados músculos, es el insecto más perfecto que he visto hasta ahora…

Nunca conocí a alguien como él, es decir… he conocido antes a héroes, "chicos buenos" y petulantes pero ninguno como él; por su altura y manera de expresarse… puedo jurar mi vida a que este chico no tiene más de veinte primaveras, pero aun así su manera de ver las cosas, su manera de verme… sí que Fury le ha lavado el cerebro, lo ha vuelto un amargado como él…-

¿Me pregunto si podría tener una araña como mascota?

-¿Nunca te tomas nada enserio?- le escuche preguntar antes de que mi cráneo chocara contra el suelo, el chico pateaba fuerte lo suficiente como para mandarme a bolar con su pierna.-

-¿Tu entrenamiento? ¿Las reglas? ¿Las responsabilidades?- y ahí va de nuevo a bombardearme con esas cosas… siento que estoy con mi madre castigado…-

-Lo que haces,- me levante, estuve a punto de golpearlo directo en el rostro cuando esa mirada me detuvo.- No te das cuenta que dañas a la gente de manera involuntaria…- esos lindos ojos, daría el brazo e intestino grueso de quien sea para poderlos ver sin esa estorbosa mascara, esa tierna y triste sonrisa… que admire segundos antes de que vomitara, todo en ese bicho era tan lindo.-

-El caos solo trae más caos, joder ¿Qué pasa contigo?- ojala esa belleza se mantuviera callada por más de veinte minutos, o dejara de meter ese tipo de cosas en las conversaciones.

-Moralidad… no todos nos damos ese lujo de respetarla…- chasque la lengua recargándome sobre el árbol con el que minutos antes me había estampado.- -Vale si quieres saberlo te lo diré…- no soy una persona muy abierta a la gente, bueno una vez me abrieron el pecho y tuve que andar por ahí mostrando los intestinos pero nada fuera de eso….-

-Hubo una vez, un chico raro, raro y especial ¡Y su vida apestaba…!- nunca fui amigo de la violencia, pero debo decir que el vengarme de ciertas personas fue por demás satisfactorio…-

-Tal vez alguien lo trato mal, tal vez lo lastimaron una y otra vez; Tal vez dominar y poder controlar sus poderes era lo que necesitaba hasta que descubrió que era mucho más fácil reírse del dolor para lastimar mil veces más de lo que lo habían herido a él…- quise detenerme pero aquella pequeña risa salió de mis labios sin querer, no puede quejarse ahora, fui sincero…

Voltee de nuevo hacia la pequeña araña, no hacía más que mirarme atentamente en silencio, ¿Qué dije algo malo? Hasta ahora me había esforzado en caerle bien, le di cumplidos, conté chistes… incluso le ofrecí el 10% de un pago… ¿Qué hay que hacer para que un chico con súper poderes te mire con gusto?

-Olvídalo, tú no lo entenderías…- suspire dejando de lado las cosas, a quien engaño es un chico bueno y ayudante de Fury, no va a creerme jamás, o eso fue lo que creí…-

-Te entiendo…- respondió con ese tono amable y gentil, es el primer chico que cree mis palabras sin un arma o detector de mentiras de por medio… aun después de que peleamos

 _Este decidido, lo quiero para mí._

-De acuerdo, demos este encuentro por terminado, me ganaste honestamente, me pusiste sentimental y por si fuera poco me atrajiste sexualmente…- hice una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, ahora mismo me quedaría pero tengo algo que hacer… maldición mi cita tendría que ser en otro momento…-

 **POV'S Peter~**

Puedo entenderlo, si las cosas no hubieran cambiado, yo me hubiese vuelto igual a él... yo tuve el apoyo de mis amigos, de mi familia… pero él, no es su culpa que todos en los que confió le dieran la espalda…

-Así que ahora si me disculpas me iré a llorar hasta dormirme en mi cama rellena de dinero…- volví a echar un vistazo, ahora se encontraba sobre el techo de aquel edificio con el jet pack en su espalda.

-Espera… debes venir conmigo…- el sujeto ha sufrido como todos, un pasado duro que no tenía por qué enfrentar solo…

-Sí, no lo creo… hasta luego hombre araña…- lo que me hace creer que él no es tan malo como creí de un principio… puede que haya algo más detrás de esa loca y torturada alma que solo necesita algo de paciencia, puede que haya algo por rescatar en él…

 _-¡Ouch, me queme el trasero…!-_ puede que me este equivocando…

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~Más tarde esa noche~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **POV'S Peter~**

-Es tan lindo…- murmure a mí mismo al ver la vista tan bella de la ciudad, las luces adornaban las calles obscuras y las personas podían escucharse a lo lejos, después de todo era sábado en la noche.

¿Pero adivinen porque no estaba fuera con mis amigos?, bueno independientemente de que no tengo muchos amigos, gracias a mi bocota y a que deje escapar a aquel chiflado, Fury me otorgo el turno de noche durante todo un mes, además de que tendría que pagar el comunicador destruido con mi dinero… este día no puede empeorar.

Sin embargo, esto lo compensaba un poco estaba sobre un hotel de casi treinta pisos por lo que nadie podría interrumpir mi momento de paz, aun así…

-Odio la guardia nocturna…- maldije mientras me sentaba en la orilla de aquella viga.

-Pero si en la noche las mejores cosas ocurren…- aquel tono me pareció familiar, di la vuelta y me topé con cierto sujeto en su traje rojiazul que tenía algo entre sus manos.

-¿tú que haces aquí?- pregunte de inmediato al notar su presencia y ese olor a queso.

-Nada, aquí viendo la hermosa ciudad, comiendo pizza- dio una mordida a aquella rebanada entre sus manos- ¿quieres? Se acercó dejándose caer a mi lado.

-No, gracias…- rechacé, la tía May se había encargado de llenar mi estómago con su famoso estofado.

-Pensé que dijiste que llorarías hasta dormir…- hable intentando dejar de lado el recuerdo de la comida casera, además se supone que no debería estar con este sujeto.

-Mis siestas de belleza son muy cortas, además no podía dormir… algo en mi cabeza no me dejar conciliar el sueño…- dejo aquella caja de lado para girarse hacia mí.

-¿Algo en tu cabeza?-

-Sí, creo que podría ser una bala o tal vez un casquillo atorado, pero tengo otra teoría…- subió su máscara hasta su nariz, creí que daría un mordisco más a esa pizza pero en su lugar solo se levantó.

-¿Qué es? -

-Una pequeña araña se metió en mi cerebro – hablo mientras se colocaba a mis espaldas tomándome por los hombros.- Y no puedo parar de escuchar su tierna voz susurrándome al oído…- dijo aquellas palabras sobre mi cuello, pude escuchar como su aliento chocaba contra mi piel aun con aquel traje cubriendo mi piel.

-¿Qué?- de nuevo el escalofrió de hacia unas horas se hizo presente en mi obligándome a arquear sutilmente mi espalda, sin embargo lo único que conseguí fue caer sobre aquella pizza y a los pies de Deadpool.

-Te ves tan lindo bajo la luz de las estrellas, la pizza le da un toque tierno también…- le escuche burlarse mientras note como su sombra se acercaba más a mí.

-No estoy para bromas, espera…-con su mano tomo la parte inferior de mi mascara levantándola lentamente.

-Eres un niño interesante…- no pude moverme, de hecho estaba petrificado con el tan solo tenerlo frente a mí, ¿Cómo es posible? Si hacía apenas unas horas me había enfrentado a él sin ningún problema, vamos Peter, muévete.

-No soy un niño estoy en la preparato…- comente furioso, tuvieron que pasar unos segundos y un par de risitas para que me diese cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-BINGO…- detuvo su toque hasta dejar mi boca y mejillas expuestas, no hay nada de malo en que vea esto… pero.

-Agh!, joder…- ahora sabe que voy a la preparatoria, si Fury me viera ahora mismo me pondría de guardia nocturna todo el año.

-Chst… cuida esa boca señor héroe, alguien podría escucharte…- su tono cambio, es algo bipolar si lo piensas de cierto modo.

-¡No me digas que me callé tu idiota…!- quise retroceder, pero antes de que pudiese moverme él se posó sobre mi tomándome con sus manos, una de ella aprisionando mi muñeca y la otra con sus dedos sobre mi barbilla como hace rato, pero esta vez hizo algo más, el me beso.

Sentí sus labios colocarse bruscamente sobre los míos, abriéndolos y succionándolos posesivamente con los suyos, esto es…

-Nunca he tenido paciencia con los chiquillos, espero y tú no termines con la mía…- enserio ese tono escabroso, ahora mismo preferiría al Deadpool divertido, esa manera de hablar me hace sentir… extraño.

-¿Qué?...- apenas y pude hablar después de que lograra liberar mis labios. Sentí como un calor en mi cuerpo comenzaba a encenderse, como poco a poco la boca de él se transformaba en una sonrisa de satisfacción,

-Hasta luego arañita…- como se relamía los labios,- te veré pronto…- y como me acaricio la cabeza segundos antes de que se dejara caer por aquel trigésimo piso dejándome confundido, con mis labios enrojecidos y lleno de pizza.

-¿Qué?...- fue lo único que salió de mi boca, no puedo asimilar todo lo que me ha pasado hoy, pero puedo decir con toda honestidad que este ha sido el día más extraño de mi vida.

 **Notas:**

 **Siempre quise escribir un fic de esta pareja, es mi OTP de los comics despues del Joker x Harley~**

 **Anyway, intentare un oneshot largo pero esto de los superheroes en algo nuevo para mi, ademas de que me confundo un poco por que ya saben la maia que tienen Marvel y DC de mesclar sus universos para exprimir y bla bla,**

 **Es por eso que esto se llevara a cabo en el mundo de Ultimate Spiderman para evitar conflictos mentales en mi cerebro...**

 **Anyway... esto tendra aventura, romance, algo de accion y creo que lemmon.**

 **Aun asi me gustaria comentarios de asco y amor ademas de palabras homosexuales...**

 **En el capitulo de Ultimate Deadpool, le pusieron una personalidad algo yandere asi que voy a irme a por ella. Un seme loco y asesino y un uke novato, testarudo y con ganas de crecer y ser mejor persona y superheroe... suena bien ¿no?**

 **So... hope you like it, stay cancerigenos~**


	2. Una tarde aun más extraña

-Peter… ¿estás bien?- el chico escucho las voz de la mujer en la cocina, que mientras preparaba de servir la comida notaba el aura de pesadez de este.

-¿Porque lo preguntas tía May?- dejo caer la mochila para volverse al comedor y desparramarse sobre la silla.

-Intuición…- no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa notando las ojeras y el olor a cafeína que emanaba su sobrino.

 **POV'S Peter ~**

-Pues… se puede decir que fue un día…-dude un poco antes de seguir.- productivo…- si le dijera a la tía May sobre todo lo que hago posiblemente no me permitiría salir de mi habitación, y no la culpo. Yo muchas veces quisiera esconderme bajo las sabanas para evitar todo, por ejemplo esta semana fue por no decir horrible.

Empezamos la semana con un par de bandidos que quisieron atracar un banco, y que después de su obvia NO cooperación y varias telarañas después logre capturar para que los policías viniesen a echarme la bronca por haber hecho un desastre.

Al ir a la escuela me topé con los matones que me arrojaron sin pensarlo dos veces al basurero…

Luego llegue tarde a clases y el profesor no me dejo entrar en el examen por lo que tuve que hacerlo en la tarde cuando se supone que debía pasar un tiempo con Mary Jane antes de ir al entrenamiento con Fury, al que igualmente llegue retrasado…

Ese hombre podría ser más comprensivo ¿acaso nunca fue joven? Como sea, después de una hora de entrenamiento más los castigos pensé que por fin podría salir a tomarme un respiro.

Pero no…

No pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando escuche una conmoción en la sala de reuniones donde mis compañeros estaban charlando con un supuesto "héroe independiente" con el que no mucho después termine enfrentándome y por si fuera poco la otra noche se burló de mí.

-Pero la escuela y el trabajo, está poniéndose difícil…- suspire intentando poner la mejor cara que podía, la quiero mucho y a su edad no quiero preocuparla… pero aun así…

¡La vida es una miseria, no se cuanto pueda aguantar sin arrancarme la cabeza o desmallarme de por medio!

-No te preocupes cariño, veras que todo se pondrá mejor…- sentí su brazo acariciar mi hombro antes de que colocara aquel plato frente a mí, por lo menos el estofado de Tía May me consolaba.

-Y al final de todo, veras que el esfuerzo habrá valido la pena…- eso y su empatía y apoyo que siempre han estado ahí.

-Gracias…- le sonreí de vuelta y ella solo salió al jardín.

-Joder…- sé que lo que dice e intenta hacerme entender lo hace con las mejores intenciones, pero siendo franco no puedo desahogarme del todo cuando estoy ocultándole esto, a veces me gustaría tener a alguien con quien charlar...

Ya saben criminales, cuantas veces intentaron tomarme una foto o volarme los sesos mientras lo intentaban, ya saben lo normal.

Alguien con quien relajarme y pasar el tiempo, de la manera en que solía hacerlo con Mary Jane…

-Cielos…- suspire, sin embargo esos tiempo habían cambiado, nuestra relación se había vuelto difícil por no decir que casi imposible debido a mis "responsabilidades", sin embargo a veces creo que es mi culpa.

Mi manera inmadura y mi poca experiencia serían las que me hacen sentir presionado y no poder mantener mi relación con el mundo de una manera correcta, de alejar a toda esa gente que fue buena conmigo… aquí entre nos no se me acercan ni las moscas.

Es terrible tener que hacer de lado a mis amigos, a mi familia…

-Pero es como dijo el…- lleve el plato al fregador y subí a mi habitación para prepararme para mi turno de patrullaje.

Un gran poder conlleva a una gran responsabilidad…

Eran las palabras que escuchaba todos los días en mi cabeza al salir en aquel traje a combatir todo el mal, a evitar todo el daño, a evitar que gente inocente sufriera lo que él…

Trataba de no pensar en eso, lo cual es difícil cuando no dejas de culparte por todo.

-Mierda…- maldije mientras me desplazaba por los tejados de los enormes edificios de la ciudad.

Cuando cada disparo, cada grito y cada mirada de dolor te lo recuerdan por todos los días, es casi sorprendente que no me haya vuelto loco.

-¡Ya, cálmate!- me dije a mi mismo al detenerme sobre un octavo piso, pero como no sentirse mal, ya lo dije antes, nunca he podido desahogarme correctamente y creo que esto terminara matándome mucho más rápido que las balas o alguna puñalada.

Como sea, aun me queda la vista, las estrellas… la tranquilidad de la ciudad cuando anochece… el estar rodeado de toda esta calma…

Estuvo minutos, tal vez horas en aquella biga sentada sin hacer nada más que mirar hacia el horizonte, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, en su cabeza luchando una batalla de la cual nunca sabría si sería vencedor.

El ruido del tráfico y la multitud lleno de aquí a allá era lo único que lo separaba de sus fantasías, una calma que fue interrumpida cuando una voz detrás de su oído comenzó.

-¿Y porque estas con la cara triste?- el rojiazul suspiro segundos antes de darse la vuelta.

-Ah, eres tu…- y toparse con el mercenario de hace unos días, pero ahora mismo no tenía los ánimos necesarios para reclamar o siquiera charlar.

-Te ves más patético de lo normal…- el de las katanas se limitó a mirarle sin más.

-Bueno, gracias… ahora déjame solo…- tampoco era como que Peter quisiera pelear, o tratar con su obvia locura.

-¿Porque te enojas? solo quiero ayudar…- sin embargo la voz no ceso, de hecho el siguiente movimiento del rojinegro no lo esperaba.

-No lo entenderías…- antes de que pudiese continuar unos brazos lo rodearon, atrapando su cintura acercándole descaradamente hacia él.

-Pues eso fue lo mismo que te dije el otro día y terminamos las cosas bien…-

-Sí, yo con heridas y tú con el trasero en llamas…- una pequeña risa salió por parte del menor al recordar aquello.

-Ves ya te hice reír…- algo que complació por completo al antihéroe quien aún no le soltaba.

-¿Vas a decirme que pasa o tengo que lastimarme de nuevo?- pasaron unos minutos antes de que tuviese una respuesta.

-Mi vida es mierda, eso pasa…- eso y que el chico reaccionara a la pose en la que estaba y se alejara, quitándose las manos de encima de este.

-Los chicos de ahora, creyendo que es mierda… yo creía que el mundo era mierda antes de que fuese popular…- hablo mirando al héroe sentarse sobre el contenedor de basura.

-De cualquier modo, ¿Por qué piensas eso? Tienes una buena vida, una linda casa, una linda persona que te hace de comer…- continuo hasta que la mirada espantada de su chiquillo le hizo callar de golpe.

-Espera… ¿Qué?- casi grito levantándose de golpe, haciéndose hasta el con pasos rápidos.

-Ups, hable de más…- se encogió de hombros mientras el muchacho se acercaba molesto a confrontarle.

-¿Me seguiste a casa?-

-Toda la semana, de hecho… pero fue solo por curiosidad…- intento excusarse lo mejor que pudo, pero la vocecita molesta de Peter no lo dejo pensar nada que no fuera lo lindo de su rostro de cerca.

-¡Estás loco!- Parker empujo al mercenario, con toda la intensión de lanzarlo por el techo, pero apenas y se movió.

-Mira, tu tristeza se fue…- hablo alegre después de sentir el puño del chico en su pecho.

-¡Ahora estoy furioso!- volvió a decir acercándose peligrosamente al mayor.

-Y te ves muy mono…- peligro que era totalmente ignorado por este.

-Tu… espera, eso significa…- se detuvo de golpe segundos antes de colocar su mano en aquella mascara que cubría su rostro.

-Si vi tu rostro… pero fue de lejos, a eso viene mi siguiente movimiento…- apenas y acerco su mano al menor este dio un salto hasta una pequeña columna de material de construcción.

-¿Qué? No…- bendijo en su cabeza al sentido arácnido.

-Buenos reflejos…- felicito mirándolo desde abajo.- Anda solo un vistazo, quiero verte mejor…- antes de disparar al cable que sostenía al chico y las cosas y que el cayera cerca.

-No… aléjate…- volvió a gritar, solo que esta vez salto hasta el callejo de lado intentando esconderse.

-Ven aquí araña…- cosa que hubiese funcionado de no ser porque era un callejón sin salida.

-No…- murmuro aun contra la pared.- Eres más extraño de lo que recuerdo…- mirando el suelo en busca de aquel desquiciado.

-Te atrape…- sin embargo un brazo tomándole por la espalda le hizo saber que en efecto, no había salida.

Los enormes brazo de aquel hombre lo rodearon de nuevo, impidiéndole toda movilidad, o por lo menos la suficiente como para huir.

-Ugh... ¿Qué haces?- forcejeo intentado no gritar demasiado, no quería armar un escándalo.

-Quiero probar un poco más de lo de la otra vez…- vio como levantaba ligeramente su máscara, notando como relamía sus labios antes de que uno de sus brazos lo soltara, solo para levantar su máscara y dejar expuestos sus labios de nuevo ante sus exigencias.

-Ngh… no…- ataco y probo a su antojo de nuevo, esta vez no bastaron sus labios, poco a poco bajo hasta llegar a la parte expuesta de su cuello, la que disfruto plenamente, mordiendo y besando, complaciéndose en los gemidos que el chiquillo le regalaba.

Eso hasta que una explosión lograra escucharse y lograra separarlos de golpe.

-¿Y ahora qué?- maldijo en voz alta, seguido de un par de alarmas sonar y las sirenas de las patrullas acercarse a lo lejos.

-Es hora de ser héroe… lo siento…- murmuro en voz baja el muchacho que apenas y podía reponerse de lo que había pasado.- Me tengo que ir…- devolvió su máscara al lugar, y con la esperanza de librarse de aquel individuo corrió en ayuda de lo que fuese que estuviera pasando.

-No te preocupes, ayudare…- apenas y salió del callejón noto a los tipos salir del banco, armados con un rehén y de nuevo la voz de aquel mercenario a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué? No, no puedes…- intento hacer entrar en razón al hombre, no era que no quisiera ayuda, pero digamos que sabía la manera de trabajar de Deadpool, y no es que fuera muy sutil…

-No puedes decirme que hacer…- fue ignorado por completo por el rojinegro antes de que subiera a un auto.- Hey maleante, toma esto…- y lanzara a los hombres aquel pequeño artefacto.

-¡No, espera la granada no!-

Y aquella tarde…

Digamos que Peter, no la pasó muy bien.

 **POV'S Wade~**

-Gracias oficial yo me encargare de la araña,- coloque al chico sobre mi hombro.- No doy autógrafos… tengan un bonito día…- Salí de ahí tan rápido como pude, los oficiales parecían sorprendidos, pero para mi gusto el color rojo le va mucho mejor al suelo.

Había sido una interesante lucha cooperativa de no ser porque mi compañero no tiene mi factor curativo y aquel mal disparo con esa escopeta logro aturdirlo suficiente como para hacerle caer y golpeársela cabeza.

-Supongo que estará bien si lo llevo…- hable en mi cabeza mientras me abría paso por los techos, espero y las patrullas no quieran seguirme, no puedo jugar con el muchacho en mis hombros, además que debería echarle un vistazo, solo para revisar que no esta tan mal.

-Muy bien Spiderman inconsciente bienvenido…- di la bienvenida a mi habitación en aquel hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, no era muy bonito, ni lujoso, ni legal… pero por lo menos no había nadie que me molestara.

-Hogar dulce hogar…- cerré la puerta tras de mi para colocar a mi arañita sobre mi cama improvisada con aquel colchón y sabanas que yo mismo compre en el supermercado el otro día.

-Solo un vistazo…- no debería ver bajo su máscara, él se enojaría lo sé pero esa pequeña vocecita en mi cabeza dice que lo haga, eso y que lance una bomba a Canadá, pero ahora tenemos prioridades.

Levante con cuidado aquella mascara para que no se levantase, no es que me esperara algo extraño mucho menos un tipo con 16 ojos y colmillos, pero lo que me encontré fue algo… diferente.

-¿Cuántos años se supone que tiene?...- me sentí culpable al notar su rostro angelical, su piel blanca y labios rosados que eran complementados perfectamente por aquel cabello castaño…

-Como sea…- lancé aquel trozo de disfraz de lado para limpiar su rostro y verlo mucho mejor y más cerca, tan cerca como pude y antes de que se levantara.

-Umm… ¿Qué?...- maldición, vale ahora mismo me hubiera gustado que aquel golpe hubiese sido mas fuerte.

-Buenos días mi bella durmiente…- se reincorporo lo suficiente como para poder mantenerse sentado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- aunque debido a su tono, no parece mucho mejor, se cómo se siente.

-El tipo te disparo en la cabeza, lo esquivaste pero aun así te dejo hecho mierda… saque a mis bebés y les rebane el cuello… pero con cariño.-

 **POV'S Peter~**

-¿Qué?...- alce la mirada, el lugar aún daba vueltas pero la briza en mi rostro me llevo a algo peor que una bala en la cabeza.- Ugh… No…- mi mascara, no le llevaba puesta, y la sonrisa de este tipo no me daba una buena impresión de lo que estaba por pasar.

-Ya vi tu rostro no tiene caso…- y como si leyese mi mente se encogió de hombros.

-Joder… yo…- hizo su máscara de lado para dejar al descubierto su sonrisa victoriosa.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, no eres tan feo como pensé…- por alguna razón eso no me hace sentir mejor.

-Fury va a matarme…- lleve ambas manos a mi cabeza, intentando no arrancarme todo el cabello de por medio. Este tipo de seguro había hecho alguna locura en mi ausencia y todo sería mi culpa.

-Hablare con él, no te preocupes…- ¿y si alguien murió? Un civil… un criminal… yo no mato ni a los peores asesinos.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo tú no tienes que…- sentí sus pasos mientras se acercaba cada vez más a este colchón horrible sin dejar esa estúpida sonrisa de lado, sonrisa que extrañamente me aprecia encantadora.

 **POV'S Wade~**

-Ahora mismo sé que tengo que hacer…- fue un impulso, como matar o destripar a aquellos tipos que retrasaban la fila en TacoBell, no pude evitarlo.

Me abalance sobre él, tumbándolo en la cama tomando sus mulecas y colocándolas sobre su cabeza antes de que soltara aquel pequeño quejido que para mí fue exquisito.

Ahora que estaba consciente era mucho más tentador, desde hace ya un tiempo me he estado preguntando como se verá su rostro cuando lo bese, cuando tome su cuerpo…

-Basta de juegos…- sin embargo la manera en la que lucha por liberarse, está comenzando a hacerme perder la paciencia… y a nadie le gusta que Deadpool pierda la cabeza, bueno… en un sentido figurado, puesto que ya he perdido la cabeza antes… malditos lanzagranadas.

Como sea, ¿en qué íbamos?...

-¿Quien dijo que estaba jugando…?- pregunte, su rostro enfadado no hizo más que mirarme, con esos profundos ojos cafés, no pienso dejarlo ir, de hecho pienso divertirme con mi araña, lo quiera o no.

-Estás muy débil, podría lastimarte sin querer…- dije oprimiendo con un poco más de fuerza sus muñecas, logrando que otro precioso gemido saliera de sus deliciosos labios.

-Creo que… puedo quedarme…- pareció entender el mensaje, soy muy persuasivo, y ni siquiera tuve que sacar mi escopeta. Un momento, eso significa que tengo un invitado en casa.

-Yay… ¿Tienes hambre?- me levante, liberándole y acercándome a la cocina.

-Solo tengo taquitos pero si quieres puedo ir a por una pizza…- apenas y abrí la nevera un sonido llamo mi atención, el caer de las ropas del chiquillo y la manera en que se desvestía cuando me gire de vuelta…

-Quisiera usar la ducha…- camino conmigo tras de él, casi hipnotizado por aquella piel de porcelana hasta el baño donde una puerta cerrarse en mi cara y el cerrojo ponerse en la cerradura detuvo mi camino.

Si, como dije… voy a divertirme de lo grande con mi arañita…


	3. La mejor noche

**POV'S Peter~.**

La semana iba de mal en peor, ya no solo había tenido una racha de fracasos y mala suerte exquisita, sino que ahora también fallaba en las misiones; Y por si me faltara más aun despertaba en un lugar terrible y sin mi máscara de por medio.

 _Con él a mi lado..._

La primera impresión que tuve de él no fue la mejor, un mercenario no puede tener nada bueno entre manos, No es un héroe, a él no le guía el bien ni el mal, solo el dinero...

Y sin embargo decidió ayudarme, casi destroza el banco pero lo hizo con las mejores intenciones, o eso creo.

Me ayudo y me trajo hasta aquí antes de que alguien más me encontrase y dejara al descubierto mi identidad o algo peor.

-¿Por qué eres tan extraño conmigo?- pregunte desde aquel simple colchón en el suelo con nada más que una toalla en mi cadera vestirme. Estos son los momentos más incomodos de mi vida, pero gracias a los desgarres en mi traje solo podía esperar a suplicar que este sujeto me trajera algo de vestir.

Algo que por alguna razón no creo muy posible.

-Me... salvaste y me trajiste aquí, aun cuando Fury estaba tras de ti saliste a buscarme...- volví a hablar intentando ocultar mis nervios, dejando de lado aquel plato desechable que antes contenía aquella comida mexicana.

Un pequeño silencio, interrumpido por el crujir y las migas caer del taco y su boca dio paso a su respuesta.

-Ah, porque me gustas...- dijo indiferente, así, como si le dijeras eso a cualquier héroe en traje de spandex al que rescatas por la calle.

-Deja de bromear, si alguno de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D te hubiese visto y te hubiesen llevado, seria por mi culpa... en primer lugar no debí bajar la guardia y caer...- y ahí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpa en mi pecho, de cierto modo era verdad.

Si no hubiese estado tan atento en mirar que Deadpool no cometiese un error, me hubiera dado cuenta de que el único que estaba cometiendo algún fallo era yo.

-Oye...- escuche hablarme.

-Si tú no hubieras estado ahí ellos pudieron...- , pero el pequeño ataque de pánico y auto odio seguía consumiéndome en la cabeza hasta que,

-Oye, araña... relájate un poco...- unos dedos posarse suavemente sobre mi mentón, los cuales me hicieron mirarle, tan relajado como siempre.

-Lo lamento, es solo que...- pero mírenme ahora, entrando en pánico en frente de alguien quien solo se preocupa por el dinero que entra en sus bolsillos.

-¿Siempre te comportas como si el cielo se fuera a caer o solo estas nervioso por tenerme a esta lindura frente a ti?- aquel tono burlesco regreso mientras se levantaba y tiraba los desechables al basurero.

-Me tomo muy enserio cada combate, a diferencia de ti que solo haces tus... - de cierto modo me siento enojado con él, si no hubiese aparecido de esa manera, interfiriendo de esa manera tan despreocupada... yo pude.

-De cualquier forma, gracias... te debo una...- joder, ¿qué me pasa?

 _No puedo ir por ahí culpando a la gente por mis... fallos..._

-No importa, ahora que vi tu cara no pienso cobrarte por lo del asalto.- debería relajarme, es lo que pienso cada noche antes de ir a dormir, solo para que la mañana siguiente continúe con esta revoltura en mi cerebro.

 _Claro, sé que tengo que relajarme, pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando todo mundo cree en que fallaras y lo arruinaras todo?... incluso tu mismo._

-Tengo curiosidad, Fury ni los demás chicos quisieron decirme, ¿Cuál es tu tarifa?- titubeo un poco antes de preguntarle aquello por completo.

Hasta ahora había escuchado miles de sus logros, y había pensado que habían sido solo porque si, como lo hace un héroe... para ayudar al prójimo.

Sin embargo ahora que sabía su verdadera profesión, no dejaba de sorprenderle todo lo que podía hacer, sus habilidades, comparadas con las de él eran las de un mismo dios.

 _¡Joder que el tipo no puede morir, eso debe ser asombroso!_

-Pues, varía dependiendo la ocasión, secuestros, mutilaciones, extorciones y una que otra tarea demás, además de que me alquilo para fiestas y citas... pero eso les cuesta un extra...- volvió a dejarse caer frente al muchacho que solo miraba desconcertado la manera tan natural en la que se expresaba de aquellos "logros".

-Di una cifra...- dijo él, esperando todo menos...

-¿Planeas contratarme? Niño travieso, sabía que tarde o temprano te caería bien...- vale si se lo esperaba, además de esa fuerza y poderes este hombre tenía algo "diferente" por no decir único, en su cabeza que lograba intrigar a Parker lo suficiente como para querer averiguar más de él.

-No seas ridículo, solo quiero saber cuál es el precio de una vida para alguien como tu...- empujo al rojinegro cuando le vio acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro, un leve gruñido y una mirada algo molesta fueron su respuesta.

-Seis...- suspiro Deadpool encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Seis?-

-Seis millones, si es un alto cargo o político pueden ser hasta ocho...-

-Con todo ese dinero, ¿Qué estás haciendo en un lugar como este?...- y ahí iba de nuevo con sus preguntas indiscretas, dejando a la vista su inmadurez.

-No me gusta la aristocracia... ahora que terminaste de comer podrías pagarme...- inmadurez, inocencia... aun con este trabajo Parker conservaba esa humanidad que tanto extrañaba Wade.

Lo que lo hacía tan interesante, por no decir apetecible ante sus instintos que le decían a gritos que lo hiciera más que su "amigo" o compañero de misiones.

-¿Pagarte? Dijiste que no sería nada por...- intento levantarse al notar las intenciones extrañas, (de nuevo) en la sonrisa expuesta por él.

-Sí, pero ya cambie de idea, ahora quiero algo...- ahora que lo pensaba bien, si era cierto que Deadpool tenía aquellas habilidades magnificas, las astucia y demás... alguna vez escucho que en un principio él no fue así.

De hecho escucho que algo le paso, en su cuerpo y era obvio que en su mente, sin embargo su cuerpo a su parecer parecía bastante normal y se veía bastante bien.

Aquella espalda ancha, esos brazos fuertes que podrían arrancarle la cabeza a cualquier tipo que se atreviese a robarle alguna de sus delicias mexicanas, su pecho fuerte y piernas largas, cada musculo era visible gracias al traje que se ajustaba perfectamente a su piel.

Y solo eso...

-Detente, Deadpool... no...- pidió, retrocediendo un poco entre las pobres sabanas; no podía evitar sentirse tan extrañamente vulnerable... sabia defenderse claro, pero ahora que estaba expuesta su identidad.

De alguna forma hacia que cierto aire de timidez emergiera de su ser, ahora mismo no era el "Sorprendente hombre araña", era solo un chico escuálido y fácil de molestar.

-Si ahora mismo vieses tu cara, es tan linda cuando estas nervioso...- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del hombre que, acercándose a la ventana simplemente se encargaba de cerrar las persianas.

-Eh... yo, entonces...- intento pensar, sabía lo que este tipo estaba tramando y quería zafarse de aquella situación a cualquier costo.

-Quiero verla...- fue lo único que salió de su boca al ver al sujeto pararse frente a él con la obvia intención de atacarle.

-Wow pero que entusiasta...- exclamo alegre este mientras llevaba las manos a su hebilla para deshacerse de su cinturón y demás.

-No, hablo de tu cara, si tu viste la mía quiero ver la tuya igual, parece justo...- oh decepción, bueno de todos modos a él no le importo. Pues siguió con su labor esta vez dejándose tumbar sobre el cuerpo del menor, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo.

-No...- pidió al sentir sus brazos de nuevo ser aprisionados, esta vez colocados tras su espalda por el enmascarado, dejando su pecho expuesto ante aquella boca, que no duro nada en desplazarse hasta la piel de su cuello, la cual había sido marcada ya con anterioridad.

-Pero... no, joder... para...- pero esta vez era diferente, no había nadie que les viera, que le pudiese ayudar o en el caso de Deadpool, "interrumpirle".

-Ngh...- mordió y chupo, dejando de lado las inhibiciones para dejar en la piel de su araña unas marcas, su pecho sufro la misma suerte siendo probada a fondo por el mercenario que se regocijaba en el sabor de aquella carne y los gemidos pobremente ahogados de su pequeña presa que sin querer poco a poco se fue acostumbrado a sus caricias.

-Detente...- pido con sus ojos cerrados, la vergüenza estaba por consumirlo casi por completo cuando de nuevo aquella sensación cálida se posaba sobre sus labios, esta vez con un toque más gentil, usando su lengua contra la suya en un extraño pero complaciente beso.

Que dio paso a una pequeña pausa; cuando Parker devolvió la vista de nuevo al sujeto, este estaba ya sin su traje, o la mayoría puesto que la mascar aun sobre su rostro solo permitía que su boca se mostrase.

-Shh, es una buena araña...- susurro este segundos antes de volver a colocarse sobre el chiquillo.

Sintió la presión y calidez de su piel al rozarse contra la suya, mientras sus manos se abrían pasó por su cuerpo, explorando a fondo con cada caricia y beso que lograron hacer que aquello entre las piernas del chico reaccionara.

-Ngh...- gimió de nuevo al sentir la boca del mercenario bajar por su vientre, con besos marcando poco a poco un camino que se detuvo directo en su hombría;

Debo pararle, esto no está bien... yo...

-No...- pero antes de que pudiese siquiera terminar su oración, aquel escalofrió recorrió su espalda; Sintió los labios del mayor en su miembro logrando que una oleada de placer le obligara a arquear la espalda.

Su boca logro que poco a poco, la lujuria se apoderase de su cuerpo al tiempo que este se encargaba de chupar y lamer, recorred de arriba abajo su intimidad hasta que, solo paro.

-Pareces disfrutarlo más de lo que creías... eres tan tierno...- se relamió los labios sin dejar esa sonrisa triunfadora antes de continuar.

-Cállate... ¿Qué...haces?- tomando las caderas del chico, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo mientras con sus manos tomaba sus muslos abriéndolos, dejándole una muy buena vista del chiquillo.

-Preparo algo especial...- sonrió de lado mientras acercaba su miembro a la entrada del inexperto muchacho que no hacía más que mirar asustado todo aquellos.

-No espera...- intento detenerle, sin embargo de nuevo la poca importancia de este ante sus exigencias triunfo.

-No te dolerá... descuida... lo prometo...- aquella promesa hubiera sido valida si por lo menos hubiese usado un lubricante.

-Ngh... detente, no...- sin embargo, como improvisador que es, el antihéroe no hizo más que escupir para dar paso a su pene.

-Duele...- sintió las manos del menor posarse sobre su espalda, mientras que sus ojos se cerraban en un intento desesperado por no llorar.

-Puedes arañar todo lo que quieras, no me dolerá...- dijo en su oído descaradamente mientras se abría paso poco a poco por aquella estrecha entrada.

-Deadpool...- un gemido y un par de lágrimas resbalar por el rostro de Parker le hicieron saber que estaba listo.

-Wade... llámame Wade...- beso su mejilla, después de todo, no quería lastimarlo, a decir verdad no quería dañar nada de este muchacho bajo su poder, pero el tenerlo de esta manera de alguna manera lo hacía sentir tan bien.

 **POV'S Wade~**

-Ugh...- escuche aquel grito ahogado escaparse sin querer de sus labios, no era mi intención lastimarlo, pero se sentía tan bien su interior.

Tan apretado, tan delicioso, al igual que sus labios, que su piel... que él.

-No...- pidió en voz baja, desviando la Mirada y la vergüenza que ahora mismo sentía; sin embargo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo detenerme.

No cuando lo tenía así, debajo de mí, con aquellos ojos cubiertos en lágrimas y esa mirada suplicante.

-No...- aquellos gemidos que no lograban más que hacerme embestirlo más y más rápido, lleno cada vez más lejos cuando volví a besarle. Aquellos suaves labios con un sabor exquisito, mejor que cualquier taco que haya probado antes.

-Wade...- y entonces después de unas cuantas embestidas más solo paso.

Impregne mi esencia en su cuerpo, mis besos en sus labios y mi corazón en el suyo...

Esto podría no tener un final bueno, en primera porque sacarme el corazón no sería buena idea, y en segunda porque creo que me estoy quedando dormi...

 **Más tarde esa madrugada~ POV'S Peter~**

-¿Que? ...- desperté casi de golpe por el sonar de una alarma de auto a lo lejos, supongo que esto de ser héroe me tiene demasiado jodidos los sentidos.- ¿Donde?... oh...- mire a mi lado aquel sujeto desnudo me hizo volver a la realidad, y no era una muy buena que digamos.- Eso...- deje escapar un suspiro, ¿de verdad había pasado esto?

Me había acostado... con un hombre... y no con cualquiera sino con un mercenario semi inmortal y desquiciado, vale... vale esta semana se pone cada vez mejor.

 _Si me dieran una moneda por cada cosa extraña que me ha pasado hoy, joder que mi cabeza esta por estallar._

-¿Qué hora es?...- intente tranquilizarme mirando el reloj en la pared, las cuatro de la mañana era lo más cercano a madrugar que había tenido en un buen tiempo, pero aun así. Mi cabeza no tiene nada en mente ahora que no sea ¿Cómo salir de esto ahora?

 _¿Debería simplemente tomar mis cosas e irme? Pero no tengo nada, mi traje está roto... y... un momento._

-De verdad está dormido...- di un vistazo al sujeto acostado a mi lado, su piel, ahora que lo notaba bien.

Un que clara, tenía marcas en toda ella, pequeñas gritas parecidas a pústulas que le cubrían incluso los pies, ¿era eso a lo que se referían con el cambio físico?

Entonces, eso es por qué no quiere que lo mire, debajo de la máscara... supongo.

-Solo una pequeña mirada...- lo pensé un par de veces antes de acercarme y tomar la esquina de su máscara para quitarla,

¿Qué podría pasar mal? Solo que se despertara y me sacara las tripas una por una...

-Oh dios...- saque aquella estorbosa tela, dejando a la vista a aquel hombre, como pensé las marcas estaba incluso en su rostro, impidiendo el crecimiento de su cabello dejando a la vista solo cicatrices, que a mi parecer se veían dolorosas.

 _¿De verdad no siente nada?_

Estuve a punto de tocarle, algo que no era nuevo puesto que ya había sentido su piel hace un rato... pero la curiosidad me invadió.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo?- misma que fue detenida cuando una mirada sonriente por su parte logro asustarme lo suficiente como para caer al piso.

-Yo... no, disculpa...- murmure entre dientes mientras miraba el suelo, estoy en problemas.

-Perdona no era mi intención...- intente disculparme, no quiero tener problemas, _no sería nuevo viniendo de mí._

-No sabía que las arañas eran sordas, creí haberte dicho que NO hace un rato...- replico sentándose con la mirada al suelo, la manera en la que habla, y su inexistente sonrisa ahora me hacen sentir que algo malo pasa.

Pero, de nuevo mi lengua me jugaba una muy mala broma, eso de hablar cuando no se requiere se está haciendo de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

-Qué curioso yo te dije lo mismo cuando me metiste...- me detuve lo suficientemente a tiempo como para no joderme más.- Sabes que, olvídalo...- solo supere, levantándome para irme de ahí al baño y perderme unos minutos.

-Vas a pagar por esto...- y entonces el "clic" de aquel seguro bajar, hizo que mi sentido arácnido se activase, basto con que devolviese la mirada para ver aquel cañón apuntarme directo a la cara.

-¿Qué?... No espera... suéltame...- justo antes de que un brazo me tomase bruscamente por las caderas y me aprisionara contra su cuerpo, su mirada parecía diferente.

-Wade... detente...- intente liberarme, sin embargo el cañón volvió, esta vez a posarse sobre mi cabeza, mientras que este no hacía más que mirarme sin expresión alguna.

-Lo siento...- su sonrisa, ahora mismo el extraño, prefiero mil veces al otro Deadpool que a este.

-Solo tenía curiosidad y yo...- hable intentando no tartamudear pero, el solo continuo, mirándome con esos profundos ojos sin vida, estuve a punto de temer incluso por mi vida hasta que.

-Bing...- una risa burlona y una palmada en mi trasero me llevaron a caer sobre el colcho otra vez.

-Vale, si dices que lo sientes está bien...- con el extraño hombre detrás mío, mientras volvía a colocarse su máscara y yo seguía añadiendo traumas a mi lista del psicólogo.

-¿Eh?- el peor día, la peor semana... la mejor noche...

 **Notas:**

 **Como soy bien buena onda, y soy bien vergas C: subí de corrido y posiblemente en unas horas haya otro...**

 **Hare una pausa para ir a por mas alcohol al oxxo y vomitar lejos del teclado, es difícil limpiarlo luego y se pone apestoso.**

 **Como siempre, palabras de amor u odio y comentarios homosexuales y putos son bienvenidos, agradecería si esparcieran mi cáncer por ahí...**

 **So, hope you enjoy..**

 **Stay cancerígenos~**


	4. Está loco

**POV'S Peter~**

Después de aquella extraña semana las cosas no pudieron estar más extrañas, aunque debo admitir que se calmaron un poco luego de que aquel sujeto me hubiese "ayudado" durante aquel asalto, se corrió el rumor de que el mercenario Deadpool estaba por la ciudad y casi de inmediato los crímenes bajaron casi de golpe.

Por una parte me alegro, deshacerme de unos cuantos malhechores amateurs y otros cuantos asaltantes me darían tiempo para retomar un poco mejor la escuela y mi escasa y casi inexistente vida social.

Y por la otra, era algo aterrador ¿De qué tantas cosas podía ser capas ese sujeto como para ganarse una reputación tan sólida en la que incluso los otros "villanos" le temían?

Escuche miles de comentarios de mis compañeros en el cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D, que era un estupendo tirador, que era encantador y maravilloso, que era un tipo duro que no necesitaba compañía; Sin embargo Fury en cambio me advirtió, él dijo que no importase que tan bueno o amigable pareciera él, en cualquier lugar, y con su más mínima presencia, el caos se haría presente llevándose a cualquiera entre el desastre.

Fury puede ser algo estricto, por no decir mandón y sin un gran sentido del humor, pero es sabio y ahora mismo se encuentra dónde está por su cabeza y decisiones y para él lo mejor es que todos nos alejemos de Deadpool.

Bueno, creo que su advertencia me llegó muy tarde, ya que yo y él…

Es raro decirlo de una manera ya que no sé cómo definir bien lo que ha pasado entre el tipo y yo.

Es un buen sujeto y todo eso dejando de lado que es un asesino a sueldo que podría tener mi cabeza en una charola si quisiera debido a sus habilidades obviamente superiores a las mías pero no es nada tan terrible, no es como que algunos de mis anteriores amistades no hayan querido arrancarme la cabeza o verme muerto.

El hombre es impulsivo, algo torpe y extraño pero gracioso, tiene una risa contagiosa y una manera de ver las cosas siempre positivas no importa que tan jodido este el asunto.

A veces… cuando estoy con él, y solo un poco, de alguna manera extraña logro relajarme, escaparme y perderme entre sus raras bromas con comida mexicana y sus trucos con las armas. Es como estar con un amigo, alguien que hace tonterías aun a sabiendas de que puede ser descubierto y aun así corre el riesgo… solo para llevarte a rastras con el cuándo lo descubren.

A veces, me siento a gusto con él…

A veces creo que me gusta, más que como un amigo…

-¡¿Podrías parar de una vez por todas?!- 

_Otras veces quiero arrancarle la cabeza y lanzarla por la ventana._

Casi grite mientras alejaba al sujeto de mi cuello, había estado casi durante media hora susurrándome cosas sin sentido mientras este intentaba repasar en mi libro de matemática.

-Vine a verte y me tratas así, eres malo Spidey…- y ahí estaba de nuevo haciéndome pucheros con ese tono infantil, me es difícil creer que este sujeto sea un asesino a sangre fría.

-Yo no te pedí que vinieses…- resople intentando mantener la calma, no quiero que tía May entre y me vea con un extraño disfrazado y sus katanas.

-Pero eres mi chico, se supone que te cuide…- sentí su brazo rodearme al momento en que volvía hasta mí y tiraba mis apuntes descaradamente al suelo.

-No soy tu "chico"…- ahora que lo pienso, nuestra relación, digo… No es que tengamos una relación como tal, apenas y nos conocemos de unas semanas y no hemos más que…

No hemos más que charlado, salir a mirar la ciudad…

Un momento, eso no nos convierte en una pareja, las parejas no hacen ese tipo de cosas, ellos son más cursis y dan flores, salen en citas y…

Exacto, exacto Peter, solo conocidos y nada más…

 _Conocidos que tuvieron sexo en su primer encuentro personal_

-Oh dios ¿Por qué yo?...- deje caer mi cabeza de golpe sobre la mesa, escondiendo mi rostro con mis brazos, es que no puede ser que a mi edad me pasen estas cosas a mí.

-Estás muy amargado, ¿es acaso por la escuela?- un par de palmaditas sobre mi espalda me hicieron volver a la realidad, ese tono cálido y cariñoso.

-¿Cómo estas tan calmado siempre?- me gire hacia él, no me creo que nunca se estrese, todo lo que hace, su trabajo, la sangre…

-¿A qué te refieres?- _será que, ¿estar loco trae consigo paz interna, su cabeza ha visto tanto y su corazón a vivido todo por lo que un ser humano pueda pasar hasta simplemente explotar?_

-Durante los combates, el patrullaje… incluso a mi lado que soy un mar de nervios por todo a mí alrededor ¿Cómo lo haces?- durante unos segundos pareció no entender mi pregunta, al igual que todas las que siempre le hago; Solo aquellas cuencas blancas que me miraban por encima de la tela que cubría su rostro.

Hasta que una pequeña risa se escapó, seguida de la parte inferior de su máscara siendo levantada, mostrando aquella marcada piel y esa sonrisa espectacular.

-Porque soy Deadpool, y soy el mejor querida arañita…- _y ahí va de nue…_

-Aunque si te hace sentir mejor, hubo un tiempo en el que viví preocupado todo el tiempo, estaba enfermo y ya sabes, no vives muy contento o tranquilo sabiendo que tienes cáncer en la mayoría de tu cuerpo y sabrás que pronto morirás…

Mi familia, mis conocidos, mis amigos, todos parecían tan asustados, incomodos e inquietos sobre mi enfermedad, incluso más que yo.

Durante tanto tiempo fue muy raro ver a tanta gente preocuparse por algo que no era su culpa, aún más raro y triste para mí el saber que yo era el que les causaba ese tipo de infelicidad, aun sin irme a ningún lugar.

Solo piénsalo, era un moribundo al que la gente miraba con ojos llorosos solo porque sabía que iba a morir.

Supongo que fue gracias a su dolor y lástima que algo dentro de mi despertó y me dijo "No me importa un carajo, soy Wade Wilson y el cáncer me la suda", dándome lo que necesitaba para mandar el dolor y la autocompasión a la mierda…

Luego vinieron esos sujetos y me hicieron las pruebas encima y me convirtieron en esto…

¡Ta-da! – grito, lanzando las cosas al aire junto a mi mesa de noche,

-¡El fabuloso, simpático, increíble, guapo, sensual y único Deadpool! -posando de manera "heroica" con más de una de mis hojas de estudio debajo de sus pies.

Entonces, el paso por todo eso, lo que significaba que hasta ahora lo estaba juzgando por ser algo totalmente opuesto a lo que le recordaba su vida pasada.

Todas esas bromas, esa inmadurez…

Este hombre no es un payaso, no es una burla o un hombre al cual puedas juzgar por su apariencia poco inteligente.

El solo quiere olvidar, no pensar en eso y seguir adelante con una sonrisa, aunque su corazón oculte todo eso.

-Yo no pensé…- ahora lo veo, y yo lo he estado tratando de una manera egoísta, amarga, intentando alejarlo al igual que con los demás.

 _Ahora mismo me siento como un completo imbécil._

-Y luego te encontré a ti, eres muy extraño poniéndote de esa manera por unos cuantos números y una nota escolar…- volví a sentir su mano, esta vez acariciando mi cabello, volviéndose a sentar a mi lado en aquella silla giratoria.

-Eres mi mayor causa de felicidad y calma arañita…- regalándome esa sonrisa, esa marcada y tan difícil sonrisa, ¿Cuánto le habrá costado poder volver a hacerlo de esa manera después de lo que le paso?

No sería un ingrato, así que se la devolví, una de las más sinceras sonrisas que he dado en MUCHO tiempo.

-Eres aun joven, tienes tiempo para esas cosas y más, mucho más…- eso le sonaba emocionante a cualquier adolescente con súper poderes,

-¿Cómo para qué?- de no ser porque me la vivo entre los libros y la presión social.

-Para mí por ejemplo, deja esos papeles del demonio y vámonos por unos taquitos…- no voy a decir que no a una comida después de que me haya pasado toda la tarde encerrado.

-Pero, ¿No tendremos problemas contigo vestido así?- señale el par de espadas en su espalda, además del cinturón de munición y las granadas en sus costados, él tipo era muy bueno cuando de llamar la atención se trataba.

-Creo que Fury aún no me ha perdonado, no te preocupes lo solucionare.- chasqueo los dedos con una sonrisa de lado dibujada en su rostro.-

-Iré a casa ahora regreso y tú por mientras, limpia tu cuarto que está hecho un desastre…- _¿disculpa? Si el lugar estaba bien antes de que tú vinieras…_

-Pero…- no pude decir nada, antes de que algo saliera de mi boca él ya se había ido, se había lanzado por la ventana para ser más específicos; Ahora solo tenía que arreglarme para cuando viniera y _saliéramos…_

-Un momento,- _¿Qué?_

 _Salir… ¿en una cita? No, No es una cita, es solo…_

Irónicamente el chiquillo se ducho, cambio y arreglo rápidamente para esperar a su compañero en la puerta y según él evitar que tía May lo viese y se infartara o algo peor; pasaron los minutos, más de lo que él creyó, cuando la puerta se escuchó.

-Ya he llegado…- estiro su mano hacia el chiquillo con una marchita despedazada y casi seca flor sucia. -Toma, son para ti.- mientras que este con sus ropas, semi rotas y con algo de sangre en las que destacaba aquella sudadera negra que le cubría medio rostro simplemente se limitaba a sonreírle.

-¿Qué les paso? A ti, a las flores…- tomo aquel "obsequio", mirándolo con preocupación, lamentándose un poco por la vestimenta tan "reservada" que llevaba su compañero, puesto que esperaba poder volver a mirar su rostro.

-Venia hacia acá y me atropellaron…- respondió indiferente, sacudiendo el polvillo de sus ropas.

-¿Un auto te atropello?-

-De hecho fueron seis, y dos camiones…- llevo su mano a la nuca nervioso.- Me caí por un puente peatonal en medio de la autopista.- solo para volver a regalarle una sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, como nunca…- se detuvo al mirar la flor marchita en las manos del niño.- Pero el regalo se arruino un poco, no importa, robare más del parque cuando pasemos por ahí.-

-¿El parque?-

-Sí, ya que tengo este súper disfraz iré a mirar los lugares que no puedo visitar cuando estoy en horas de trabajo y Fury quiere rebanarme la cabeza, de nuevo.-

-Yo pensé, que…- oh dios mío primero me invita a una cita, luego me trae flores y ahora esto.

Grito Peter dentro de su cabeza al momento que tragaba con dificultad, las cosas se estaban poniendo extrañas, y eso que él no había creído que las cosas se pudieran haber vuelto más raras después de aquello.

-Olvídalo, vámonos…- sacudió su cabeza, intentando sacar todo aquello raro de su mente.

 _Calma, solo somos dos amigos que salen a comer y a ver un rato en parque público… solo eso._

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **POV'S Wade~**

La tarde había ido mejorando cada vez más, a excepción delos autos y mi fallido obsequio para Spidey, esta había sido mi mejor idea en años.

Fuimos a comer al "El Tacos", dimos una vuelta por el centro y ahora íbamos caminando por el parque; Y lo mejor de todo es que nadie me había apuntado con un arma en la cabeza o gritado, ahora estaba pasando un buen rato conviviendo junto a la sociedad sin que nada me molestara de por medio.

Este podría ser el día más memorable de toda mi maldita existencia, solo por un pequeño detalle…

-¿Qué pasa spidey?, ¿No te agradan los planes que hice para nuestra primera cita?- el chico parecía distraído, más de lo normal, me refiero a algo distante. Como si estuviera pensando en otras cosas en lugar de charlar y pasar un buen rato.

¿Será que alguien le molesta en particular? Si así fuera ¿porque no solo lo dice?

Pondré una bala en la cabeza de cualquiera que haga que este chico se distraiga de mí, pero dejando de lado eso.

Me parece una locura que a su edad viva con toda esa tensión y presiones… solo es un muchacho y vive con tanta responsabilidad.

Ni siquiera yo a su edad cargaba con tanto, y créeme que siendo hijo de mi padre tienes más de una razón por la cual estar tenso a la hora de sus cuidados.

Debe de estar mal de la cabeza, pensando que podrá con todo eso el solo, solo mírenlo.

Diciendo que no le afecta, alejándolos a todos, incluso ha querido alejarme a mí, como no tienen idea.

Ocultándose detrás de sus estudios y esa fachada de querer ser un mejor héroe, no hay héroes buenos…

Bueno ya, que Superman y el otro huérfano tienen puntos extra porque han salvado al mundo en más de una ocasión pero, yo ya creo que es fantástico, y por lo que veo todos a su alrededor lo creen.

¿Por qué nunca es suficiente para él?

Solo hay una razón, y creo que todos los aquí presentes que leemos esto con mi voz lo sabemos ¿cierto?

Peter está loco…

-¿No te gustan los planes de la cita?- exclamo el mayor alcanzando a Peter quien caminaba a paso apresurado y torpe.

-¡No lo digas de esa manera!- deteniéndose casi de golpe, mirándolo con aquellos molestos ojos oscuros.

-¿Qué? ¿Cita?-

-Ugh, si, esto no es una cita…- murmuro desviando su mirada hacia el suelo, con un ligero tono de vergüenza.

-Salimos a comer, te traje un regalo y ahora caminamos por el parque al atardecer, para mí se ve como una cita romántica.- se encogió de hombros aun sin entender la alteración de su compañero.

-No malinterpretes, me estoy divirtiendo sin que tengas que dispararle a alguien o te burles de cómo ha explotado algo, eres un gran amigo y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo pero…- dudo un poco antes de continuar, parecía algo nervioso.

-Pero… las citas son en parejas y tú y yo no…- el temblor es sus labios y manos lo hacían casi descarado de su parte.

-No lo somos.- dijo finalmente, con un silencio que le siguió por parte del antihéroe quien solo lo miro por debajo de aquella capucha sin decir una sola palabra, solo sus ojos.

Un movimiento rápido por su parte, empujándolo detrás de unos árboles con brusquedad, casi estampándolo contra la madera.

Aquellos pozos oscuros que no hacían más que mirarle directamente, causando mucho más terror en el joven quien no entendía si es que su acompañante se había molestado por su comentario.

-Pues a mí me parece que sí.- respondió, esa voz siniestra que aparecía cuando él perdía la paciencia.

-¿Huh?...- trago saliva, esperando que aquella fuese una broma, pero como fue en aquel tiempo y ahora, no hubo risas.

-De hecho Spidey, a mí me parece que tú ya eres mío desde el momento en que te mire…- nada más que unos brazos rodearle fuertemente por la cintura y unos labios atacar salvajemente sobre la piel de su garganta.

-Espera… alguien nos vera y…- labios que poco a poco hicieron marcas, aun sobre las otras que estaban todavía ahí de la última vez. Besando y probando al chico mientras este jadeaba, conteniendo los sucios sonidos de su respiración agitada cuando el hombre reclamaba su cuerpo de esa forma.

-Tu rostro es tan lindo cuando haces eso, por eso me gustas.- al parecer solo su cuerpo faltaba para devolverle el buen humor al tipo.

-Dead… Wade, tu y yo somos distintos…hombres.- cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos, intentado ocultar el rojizo manzana en sus mejillas.

-Si eso no me importo cuando te folle la otra noche ¿Porque iba a importarme ahora?

-Me refiero a, ¿no crees que tendríamos problemas si estamos, ya sabes… juntos?- Peter pensó y rebusco en cada uno de los comentarios que recibiría, no si estaba con un chico, sino por estar junto a un asesino.

-Entonces tendré que corarle la cabeza a todos los que piensen que hay un problema y ya.- pero a diferencia de Peter las decisiones no eran por algo que Deadpool se preocupara mucho.

-¿Y si soy yo el que lo piensa?- su mirada subió casi con miedo hasta él, como si casi suplicara que lo dejara, de la manera en la que lo hizo con aquella chica a la cual alejo para evitarse algo doloroso.

-Entonces tendré que hacerte cambiar de parecer…- dolor, algo que no deseaba sentir cuando supiera que los que están cerca de él sufrieran por su culpa.

Tristeza, dejando ir a todos y quedándose solo…

Amor, algo que sintió invadir su cuerpo por primera vez en mucho tiempo cuando este sujeto había entrado en su vida aun de aquella manera tan caótica.

Locura, cuando sus labios se unieron con los del mercenario en aquel beso tan sincero.

-Peter… te quiero.- dijo él, esta vez parecía intentar sonar serio puesto que su sonrisa boba había desaparecido.

-Yo también…-

-Yo también no es un sentimiento, dilo arañita…- y hasta ahí su seriedad, volvió a tomar al más joven por las caderas y entre unos cuantos besos y sacudidas este termino por echarse a reír.

-Te quiero Wade…- exclamo Peter entre risas bajando de los brazos de su acompañante.

-¿Eso significa que tú y yo…?- los ojos de Wade se iluminaron con esperanza, casi como un perrito buscando aprobación de su dueño.

-Significa que te daré una oportunidad para que pienses sobre lo que esto puede causar, y si… somos pareja, solo si quieres.-

-¡Woohoo! ¡Genial!- la reacción de Wilson no se hizo esperar, alzo los brazos de manera victoriosa,

-¡Toma eso Wolverine, en tu cara! ¿Quién consiguió una novia antes que el perro gruñón? - gritando a los cuatro vientos, haciéndole Peter mirar a los alrededores para asegurarse de que no hubiera llamando la atención de alguien por el lugar.

Para su suerte estaban solos…

-¡Que no me llames de esa manera, tu maldito loco!- Para la suerte de Peter que podría arrancarle la cabeza sin sentirse culpable.

Era extraño, estar enamorado de alguien así…

De hecho no sabía si era amor lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza, nunca había estado tan confundido…

Pero lo que si sabía, era que gracias a él había aprendido algo importante, No hay nada de malo con perder la cabeza un poco…

A veces solo necesitas estar un poco loco para poder apreciar mejor las cosas que hasta ahora te habían parecido sin sentido.


	5. Peligrosos

- **POV'S Peter~**

La gente suele pensar que la vida de los adolescentes se resume en dos cosas, fiestas y hormonas alborotadas. Y es así de cierta manera, aunque para mí lo único que hace que mi sueño no se concilie a la hora de dormir es un estrés, no por las tareas, ni siquiera por mi vida social o la gente a mi alrededor.

 _En realidad, si lo es._

Y es que no es solo que no tenga tantos amigos como para salir todos los fines de semana a una fiesta y despertar en una tina en una casa de Tijuana a la mañana siguiente, tampoco el hecho que una pila de exámenes frente a mi asiento y tres kilos de libros para memorizar sean mi pan de cada día al ir a la escuela.

Son ellos por los que no puedo dormir, por los que me preocupo y constantemente por los que casi me rompen el cuello, indirectamente hablando.

Pero no puedo quejarme, seria egoísta de mi parte después de todo lo que ha pasado, he aprendido bastante a las malas, a mis maestros, a mis compañeros y jefe.

Y sé que así lo será durante un buen tiempo, gracias a mis deberes ahora dentro de la sociedad, y así fue como lo dijo y lo citare; Un gran poder conlleva a una gran responsabilidad.

El sermón que me atormenta todos los días, todas las tardes, todas las noches…

 _Me pregunto si él sabía que algo así me sucedería…_

-¿Parker podría acompañarnos por un rato?- el grito frente a mi logro sacarme de mis pequeñas memorias mentales.

-¿Ah?- frente a mí el profesor, con una mirada no muy alegre, acompañada por las de mis demás compañeros y uno que otro murmuro y risa en voz baja.

-Sé que las ciencias no son un tema tan emocionante como estar allá afuera, pero por lo menos intente fingir que está poniendo atención…- se cruzó de brazos molesto, genial ahora se va a poner con un sermón.

-Lo siento, yo no…- intente excusarme, una enfermedad, un dolor de estómago lo que sea para hacer que no comenzara a balbucear aquello de la educación primordial y esas cosas cuando el timbre de salida me salvo.

 _Gracias a los dioses por este regalo ruidoso._

-Podrá disculparse en la próxima clase, después de entregar su ensayo, clase pueden irse.- suspiro, señalando a la pizarra y lo que había escrito sobre ella-

-¿Ensayo?- _para mañana ¿más tarea?_

-Por favor no…- me queje entre dientes, dejando caer mi rostro sobre la mesa, gracias a los entrenamientos nuevos había dejado de lado bastante tarea y ahora se juntaría más y más. Si esto continua terminare con un escritorio lleno de papeles sin terminar.

-Huh…- el sonido de mi teléfono dentro de mi bolsillo interrumpió mi berrinche interno, un mensaje nuevo.

 ** _"Me dejas muy solo, no es justo_** ** _L_**

 ** _Prometiste que hoy saldrías conmigo… 3~"_**

-Oh, carajo lo olvide…- No, no es mi novia, de hecho ni siquiera es una chica.

De hecho y aunque no lo parezca es uno de los mercenarios más temido al que llaman Deadpool, además de que es mi pareja.

Lo sé, lo se puede que suene extraño aun viniendo de mí; un chico mitad araña con problemas de autoestima que no puede ni concentrarse en una clase de ciencias para sacar por lo menos un seis.

Pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Él es… especial.

-Y un completo tonto…- sonreí para mí mismo, cogiendo las cosas de mi lugar y salir de aquella aula para finalmente poder salir de esta prisión educativa.

Solo para toparme con algo peor, los pasillos de la preparatoria bien podría compararse a una jungla y varios de mis compañeros podrían bien tener el título de "gorilas descerebrados" pegado en sus frentes.

Tantos chicos y chicas, hablando sobre lo que harían esta noche, a donde saldrían a reunirse o simplemente charlando. Y aun así yo siempre estuve solo, claro que estaban Mary Jane y los chicos, pero nada tan cercano a un "mejor amigo".

Hasta que llego Harold o como a mí me gusta decirle Harry, es lo más cercano que tuve a un amigo decente; Todo hasta que Venom intentara consumirlo y llevarme a mí entre sus planes… el hecho de que su padre me quiera muerto tampoco ayudó mucho.

Pero el confió en mí, incluso me revelo su secreto cuando llevaba a aquel traje y se convirtió en esa especie de héroe; Me hizo sentir culpable, cuando me entere, cuando luche con él, cuando lo salve.

Me hizo incluso pensar en la idea de revelarle quien era yo, pero entonces me di cuenta, aquello había sido mi culpa. Indirectamente, pero lo había sido.

Fue mi culpa no revisar que no hubiese restos de esa cosa después de que lo derrotase en su hogar, fue mi culpa por hacerlo de lado para continuar con mi "trabajo" y entrenamientos, fue mi culpa por no detenerlo y decirle a Fury que el tenia a Venom y pudieran contenerlo antes de que algo le sucediera.

Fue mi culpa que su padre se enfadara y lo enviara estos últimos seis meses a aquel viaje a Alemania y lo alejara del "peligro" de esta ciudad.

Si lo hubiese cuidado, el seguiría aquí conmigo haciéndome compañía con nuestra tonterías… pero lo arruine, tal y como lo hago siempre.

-Parker mira por donde miras…- escuche el grito después de que mi cuerpo y parte de mi rostro golpeara contra el enorme sujeto frente a mí y me hicieran caer al suelo.

 _Oh los Bullys de la escuela, ¿Qué sería de esta sin ellos?_

-Lo siento, no estaba mirando…- me disculpe, tomando mis cosas del suelo, colocando la mochila en mi hombro y esperando el insulto del día.

-No importa, solo esfúmate hoy no me apetece lanzarte al cubículo de basura.- lo agradecí internamente, odiaba llegar con olor a cloacas a casa.

Un empujón directo a la salida, fue mi pase de salida a casa, además de otro golpe contra otro sujeto.

Solo que esta vez no caí.

-Oye cuidado, no puedes andar por ahí chocándote con todos…- la voz de inmediato la reconocí, sus manos tomándome por los brazos y aquella sonrisa.

-¿Harry?- casi grite, abalanzándome sobre el para abrazarlo.

 _Es casi como un milagro, una coincidencia divina, ojala funcionara igual cuando pienso que quiero que me caiga un millón de dólares del cielo._

-Tú siempre en problemas, ni siquiera porque estas por salir…- respondió, correspondiendo el abrazo, tuvieron que pasar unos segundos en silencio para que me diese cuenta de que el abrazo había llegado a un momento extraño.

No se veía diferente, un chico mucho más alto que yo, _como cualquiera en esta escuela…_

Piel clara y ojos azules, acompañados por ese cabello castaño rojizo y esa elegancia y carisma en cuanto a presencia se trataba.

Un chico con una gran actitud y un gran círculo social de amigos que a diferencia de mí, estaban en su mayoría por interés… Aun así, el parece contento con ello; el saber que siempre tienes dinero para resolver tus problemas debe ser genial.

-Harry, volviste…- me separe algo nervioso, intentando cambiar de tema, y el tono de mi voz nerviosa.

-Llegue esta mañana, apenas vine por mis horarios y esas cosas de reinscripción.- se veía tan genial, como siempre. Eso de ser hijo de un millonario deber hacerte algún tratamiento de belleza diario o algo.

-¿Cómo estuvo Alemania? Tienes que contarme…-

-Con calma, acompáñame a la oficina del director por unos papeles y podremos hablarlo en casa.- mis ojos se iluminaron nuevamente, su sola habitación es casi como del tamaño de mi casa.

-Genial, pero… debo, irme.- pero recordé los planes que tenía con Wade, y bueno ni yo ni la gente en general quiere verlo decepcionado, o peor aún, enojado.

-Acabo de regresar y me niegas una charla, que egoísta te has vuelto Peter…- se cruzó de brazos, mi mejor amigo vuelve después de medio año y yo le niego una invitación a acompañarlo el primer día que lo veo.

-No es eso es que yo tengo una cita…- intente como siempre inventar una excusa, pero como si no fuera suficiente, a mi lengua se le ocurre decir la verdad.- A, una…- mis labios se sellaron al instante, sin embargo él ya lo había escuchado, y con una ceja alzada acaricio mi cabello.

-¿Cita? Esto es nuevo, no me digas que ¿MJ y tu volvieron?- negué inmediatamente, ella ya no se fijaría en mi ni aunque le pagaran, no después de tantos plantones citas fallidas donde solo llegue a besarla una vez en la mejilla.

-No… yo solo.- nuevamente el sonar de mi teléfono interrumpió, daría mi identidad al público apostando que es Wade.

-Ah debo irme, te veré mañana…- y solo salí de ahí, caminando a prisa e intentando no chocar contra alguien más mientras me abría paso sobre las calles tan transitadas para llegar a mi hogar.

 _Ojala y Wade no se enfade…_

-¡No me creo que no le haya levantado una roja, eso es claramente una falta!- grito el sujeto encapuchado a la televisión.

-Querido esto es hockey no soccer…- respondió calmadamente la mujer mayor desde la silla detrás de este, con una sonrisa.

-Oh, eso explica el porqué de las agresiones verbales y físicas sin consecuencias…- se respondió a si mismo Wade, dando otro sorbo a la taza frente a él.

-Lamento que Peter se haya retrasado, normalmente después de clases viene a casa tan rápido como puede.- se disculpó ella.

Si bien él y Peter habían tenido ya esa conversación sobre no "interferirse" en la vida privada del otro, a él no le pareció del todo horrible la idea de llamar a la puerta de su hogar.

Eso y el olor a galletas recién hechas llamaron la curiosidad y el estómago del mercenario, guiándolo a tocar la puerta y llegar, presentándose como un amigo de su sobrino.

-No importa señorita, puedo esperar, además que me hace tener una excelente compañía.-

-Claro, claro, los amigos de Peter son siempre tan bromistas,- negó con su cabeza, mientras una pequeña risa se escapaba de sus labios.- ¿Seguro que no quieres quitarte esa sudadera? Está haciendo algo de calor aquí dentro.- señalo aquella capucha sobre su cabeza; si bien no era la vestimenta más adecuada para una cita o para salir en general con este tiempo de verano bien era la perfecta distracción de los ojos de los demás sobre él y su piel marcada con aquellas heridas.

-No se preocupe, yo estoy bien, soy de cuerpo y sangre fría, es como si no sintiera nada.- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Tía May, estoy en casa.- cuando el abrir de la puerta principal, seguido de los pasos del chico entrar a la sala con ellos.

-Aquí estoy Peter querido, vino alguien a verte…- la voz suave y cariñosa de la mujer recibió al chiquillo con una enorme sonrisa entrar a la sala.

-¿Quién? – misma que se borró inmediatamente cuando vio a aquel mercenario sentado en el sofá.

-Oh por dios…- dejo caer su mochila en la alfombra con la boca abierta.

-Hola…-

-Tía May… tú, él ¿Cómo?- las oraciones no salían completa o correctamente de su boca, simples balbuceos que no hicieron más que despertar el sentido del humor del asesino, haciendo que un par de risas se le escaparan.

-Tu amigo llego hace unos minutos, para su cita y le ofrecí pasar para que te esperara.-

-Sí, ah… ¿cita?-

-No me digas que lo olvidaste, eres cruel…-

-Peter es de mala educación hacer plantones a tus amigos.- llevo ambas manos a su cintura con aquel tono de sermón.

-No se preocupe señora May estoy acostumbrado a su actitud extraña.-

 _Alguien por favor sáqueme de aquí…_

 **POV'S Peter~**

-¿Estas molesto?- le escuche detrás de mi mientras caminábamos fuera de casa, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí tan rápido? ¿Y cómo es que logro que tía May no se infartara o lo considerara un desquiciado total?

-No, no estoy molesto…- respondí, con obvia mala gana, llevando mis manos a ambos bolsillos, tenía que tranquilizarme. Aunque era algo difícil después de aquella exhibición vergonzosa de hace unos minutos.

-Pero frunces el ceño así, y tus dientes están que rechinan…- se detuvo frente a mi tocando mi frente con un dedo.

-Sí, si estoy molesto...- suspire, _tranquilo, no es para tanto_.

-Ahora lo vez, estaba en lo correcto ¿Por qué estas molesto?- preguntó.

-Creí que habíamos dejado claro que no nos entrometeríamos en las vidas privadas del otro…- respondí señalando al otro lado de la calle, la casa que estaba marcada como mi hogar.

-Pero solo pase a saludar, ella parece ser buena gente y me dio galletas.-

-¡No menciones las galletas de tía May!, ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo llegara un día a tu vida cotidiana y…? Un momento, ¿Qué haces cuando no estas "trabajando?- ahora que me pongo a pensar detenidamente, no se mucho de él o lo que hace en sus tiempos libres; a diferencia de mí no creo que asista a la escuela o tenga compromisos familiares.

-Soy un hombre sensible y amante del arte y la buena música que disfruta de paseos en la playa al atardecer y la comida mexicana…- lo dice como si fuera algo de lo que enorgullecerse.

-Wade…- Aun sobre eso no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa, el tono y la manera en que se expresa son simplemente hilarantes en mil y una maneras.

-Nada en especial, mi vida no es tan emocionante como lo dicen, dejemos de hablar de mí, te extrañe hoy spidey.- sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y sus labios se aprovecharon de mi mejilla, uno tras otro sus mimos siempre eran tan "espontáneos"

-También yo, pero no debes llegar sin avisar así a casa, la próxima vez avísame ¿está bien?- le pedí, haciendo a un lado su cuerpo, no debíamos llamar la atención, por lo menos no cerca de casa.

Me miro en silencio un par de segundos, no tengo entendido al cine por ciento que significa para él o lo que piensa en ese periodo de tiempo, pero la mirada cariñosa y amable con la que corresponde después de ello siempre me hace sentir bien.

-¿Eso significan más galletas gratis?-

-Supongo, eres muy raro…- él solo alboroto mi cabello, debería comenzar a usar gel.

-¿Cómo estuvo hoy tu día con los estudios y esas cosas?- cambio de tema, al momento en que rodeo mi cuello con su brazo y me hacía volver a caminar.

-Normal, me dormir en tres clases y el ultimo profesor me atrapo soñando despierto, además de que al salir casi me rompen la cara… - recorrimos un par de cuadras hasta llegar cerca de una enorme plaza, la gente aquí estaba distraída en sus cosas y poco o nulo caso harían a un par de chicos extraños pasando el rato.

-Los abusones me ponen de malas…- se detuvo de golpe.- ¿Por qué no simplemente les atravieso la cabeza con una de mis pistolas la próxima vez que vaya a verte a la escuela?- sentí su mano aferrarse a mi hombro con un poco más de fuerza y ese grave tono de voz aparecer ligeramente en aquella ultima oración.

-¿No habíamos hablado ya sobre lo de asesinar frente a mí?- suspire, Deadpool es un sujeto amable, tramposo pero justo al fin y al cabo. Y si algo sabía de él era que es mucho mejor tener un hilarante sujeto insoportable como él que a un sádico y molesto sujeto insoportable…

-Lo olvide, pero no pasara nada…- una sonrisa perversa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro.- Nadie ha sufrido por un par de pequeñas muertes…-

-Wade…- y ahí estaba mi tono de regaño, cortesía de tía May y sus sermones.

-Está bien…-

-No estuvo tan mal, cuando salí me topé con un viejo conocido que volvió a la ciudad, Harry se veía tan genial como siempre.-

-¿No era ese el tipo al cual casi se lo consume ese moco negro?- el siempre escuchaba mis historias, de cierta manera y entendía los conceptos a su manera.

-Su nombre era Venom y, pues si es él… Volvió de su viaje y me invito a salir un rato con él.- Pero no iba a ponerme exigente, con tener a alguien que hable conmigo y no me mira como un completo fenómeno de por medio me basta.

-Wow, alto ahí araña… -y nuevamente sus manos se incrustaron posesivamente en mi cadera, y de paso un pequeño empujón detrás de unos árboles.

 _Creo que no debí decir aquello, no en voz tan alta._

-No empieces de nuevo con tus celos extraños y ridículos por favor.- me maldije a mí mismo por haber tocado ese tema.

-No son ridículos…- se defendió, con esa mirada tontamente molesta.

-El repartidor de pizza, el incidente con el vendedor de helados y el cartero…- unas historias graciosas, aunque más que eso perturbadoras y más de una termino con alguien con un objeto afilado en su cuerpo.

-Estaban asechándote con la mirada, lo vi en sus ojos…-

-Él es mi mejor amigo Wade, y lo conozco desde hace ya mucho tiempo si hubiera querido algo conmigo ya lo hubiera… Un momento…- el rojo tiño mis mejillas.

-No sé por qué digo estas cosas, a él le gusta MJ, se nota a leguas.- sacudí mi cabeza, eso era estúpido.

 _El nunca… es mi mejor amigo y esas cosas no me pasan a mí, es millonario y tiene miles de chicas, ¿Cómo se fijaría en alguien como yo? Verdad… ¿VERDAD?_

-¿La otra pelirroja que se atrevió a dejarte por tu torpeza en las citas?-

-¿Tenías que recordármelo en voz alta?- _y ahí va la poca autoestima que quedaba en mi cuerpo._

-No importa, ya no importa ella me tienes a mí, y me tienes para ti solo.- y de un movimiento rápido volvió a tomarme entre sus brazos y besarme contra él árbol.

 _Sus besos, besarlo era… en palabras simples algo máximo, al igual que estar junto a él, es una extraña sensación de tranquilidad, pero a la vez una excitación, un calor que recorre poco a poco mi cuerpo cuando con sus labios se apodera de mi…_

-Basta, harás que nos miren extraño.- exclame nervioso cuando me di cuenta en donde estábamos, alejándome un poco de su rostro.

-Te quiero pet…- dijo.

-Yo igual, pero por favor dime que no harás nada raro.- no debo meter a Harry en más problemas, hasta ahora todo lo que le ha ocurrido es debido a mí y no me gustaría que Wade malinterpretara las cosas.

-Define raro…-

-Sin cartas de amenaza, katanas, explosiones, armas de fuego o punzo cortantes o muerte en general.- _mejor ser precavidos, los conozco y sé que tanto él como Harry pueden llegar a ser un poco peligrosos si los haces enojar._

-Pero soy un excelente redactor de poemas de odio…-

-Wade…- debo recordar agradecerle a tía May, esos años de regaños y sermones me han enseñado bien como advertirle mi enojo a alguien sin necesidad de alzar la voz.

-Lo prometo, pero solo porque tú me lo pides.-

-Entonces, ahora que tus ansias se calmaron ¿quieres ir a comer algo?- pregunte, si les soy sinceros el único hambriento aquí era yo. Y él no es conocido por decirle que NO a un par de tacos.

-No tía May, estoy bien, iré a dormirme ya…- respondió el muchacho subiendo las escaleras, después de llegar a casa de aquella pequeña vuelta y cena con su "pareja".

Hizo de lado sus ropas y demás cosas, para simplemente dejarlas tiradas sobre la alfombra y dejarse caer en la cama rendido.

-Fue un buen día…- sus piernas dolían un poco y tal vez el picante había hecho algo en su estómago que le hacía rugir de esa manera, pero había valido la pena.

Se había encontrado con su mejor amigo, había evitado una golpiza y tuvo una tarde agradable con Deadpool sin lastimar a nadie de por medio.

Sus ojos estuvieron por cerrarse cuando aquel sonido volvió a sus oídos

-¿Y ahora qué?- gruño de mala gana, mirando el pequeño aparato y el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

 ** _"Hey, Pete._**

 ** _No te creas que te salvaste de una salida conmigo_**

 ** _Solo por tus planes de hoy, este fin de semana serás solo mío_**

 ** _¿Entendido? Tengo muchas cosas de que hablar_**

 ** _Duerme bien enano…~"_**

-¿Harry?... tal vez MJ le dio mi numero…- _de no ser así me voy a asustar un poco, se me está haciendo costumbre tener amigos acosadores y raros._

 _De cualquier manera, todo estará bien, voy a verlo mañana en la escuela y podremos hablar, además de que ya arregle las cosas con Wade nada podría ir mal._

Se acomodó bajo las sabanas, en lo caliente de su cama para esperar que aquel cansancio llegara hasta él y le hiciera cerrar los ojos, y casi fue así.

Hasta que ese pequeño recordatorio, ese pequeño y simple detalle que olvido no le permitió cerrar los ojos, de hecho casi pego un brinco de su cama cuando lo recordó.

-La tarea…- y aquella sería una de las primeras noches en las que Peter pasaría en vela, preocupado y asustado por lo que ocurriría al día siguiente, solo que esta por lo menos no sería tan desagradable como las que le siguen.


	6. Veneno

-Buenos días…- aquella voz lo despertó de golpe al escucharla directo en su rostro, haciéndole brincar de la cama con todo y sabanas de por medio.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué haces aquí?- casi grito el castaño cuando miro frente a él un ramo de pequeñas flores obviamente arrancadas hace poco puesto que aun conservaban la raíz y algo de tierra en ellas.

-Se supone que si alguien te trae flores y despierta por la mañana le digas gracias, no que me digas un ¿Qué haces aquí?- además del sujeto encapuchado a su lado con esa sonrisa guasona y excelente actitud como siempre.

-Me asustaste, pero… gracias, supongo ¿Qué hora es?- bostezó mientras colchaba aquel obsequio de lado en su mesita de noche y se abría paso fuera de la cama.

-Aun temprano, pero quería venir a verte y a avisarte algo antes de irme.- respondió él acercándose desde atrás con sutileza para abrazarlo por la espalda y besarlo.

-¿Irte? ¿Cómo en una misión?- la curiosidad de Peter era el detonante para que el ego de Deadpool saliera a flote en mil y un maneras.

-Así es, mi vida como súper mercenario es exhaustiva y tengo un nuevo trabajo fuera de la ciudad.- recalco con aquel tono heroico y bobo.

-Oh entonces…- las oraciones de Peter normalmente eran interrumpidas, pero esta vez ni siquiera pudo comenzar una cuando el ya había hablado.

-Lo sé, pero debes de ser fuerte Spidey, ser fuerte y enfrentar el hecho de que no podre verte en una semana…- sintió como sus manos lo giraban hacia este y sacudían dramáticamente una y otra vez, para finalizar sobre el con un abrazo.

-Creo que podre con ello…- dijo Peter, de alguna manera aliviado por no tener que "soportar" aquellos ataques bipolares de su pareja durante un tiempo.

-Así se habla, repítetelo hasta que te lo creas, o hasta que yo regrese…-

-Vale, te voy a extrañar Wade- Peter sonrió tiernamente, haciendo que el corazón de Wade se acelerara, era una acción que el inconscientemente lograba en el mercenario. Hacerlo babear con tan solo un gesto debía ser un logro.

-Ahora un beso de despedida…- empujándolo a la cama, posándose rápidamente sobre el más joven sin importarle que este apenas hubiese despertado.

-Woah, espera…- un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentí el primer beso de este sobre la piel de su cuello, seguido de su lengua rozar contra la carne de su pecho mientras poco a poco su boca bajaba cada vez más y más por sobre debajo de sus ropas.

-Esto no lleva a un beso, ¿Wade?- hablo casi en un susurro mientras que sus manos temblorosas subían hacia los hombros de su pareja en un intento desesperado por detenerlo un poco.

-No a uno en la boca…- contesto él sin vergüenza, continuando con sus extrañas caricias, probando cada pequeño trozo de piel.

-Uh, espera yo…- logrando que ese calor se encendiera dentro de su cuerpo al igual que en el de su compañero, poco a poco y casi al borde de la locura total sintiendo como sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo…

Hasta que el timbre de la puerta arruinara el momento.

-La puerta, la puerta yo mirare…- Peter tartamudeo, poniéndose a duras penas de pie y con las piernas a un temblorosas se asomó por la ventana de su habitación.

-Hey Pet ¿estas despierto?- topándose con nada más y anda menos que su amigo, que con una sonrisa y auto detrás de él lo esperezaba.

-Ahora sí, ¿Qué haces aquí Harry?- hablo desde la ventana con una sonrisa irónica y algo aliviada.

-Te mande ayer un mensaje, el secuestro empieza ahora.- negó un par de veces con la cabeza antes de volver a su habitación.

-¿Quién ese el niño rico?- el mercenario cruzo ambos brazos antes de echar un pequeño vistazo a la ventana.

-Es mi amigo…- Peter suspiro, mientras buscaba entre el desorden de su armario algo para ponerse.

-¿El perturbado? ¿El asesino en potencia? ¿O el que tiene problemas de personalidad…?- mientras que Deadpool simplemente esquivaba cada prenda que este lanzaba por los aires.

-Ese eres tú- alzo una ceja, mientras que sostenía un puñado de ropa con sus manos.

-Oh cierto… ¿a qué se refiere con secuestro?-

-Saldré con el todo el día.- el más joven creía que la honestidad y el camino de lo correcto le evitarían muchos problemas de por medio.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Y que se supone que pretende hacer contigo todo el día?- pero al parecer el ser honesto no era muy agradable para Wade, no de esta manera.

-No lo sé, yo solo…-

-Tal vez deba tener una charla con él antes de irme…-

-Espera, ¿Qué? No…- demasiado tarde, el héroe solo pudo ver como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba detrás de aquel hombre.

Aquella situación no le hacía gracia, para nada.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **POV'S Wade~**

-Hey buen día tú debes ser Harry…- salude con toda la "amabilidad" que tenía almacenada en mi cuerpo. Si Peter no fuese a bajar en unos momentos seguro y le mostraría todos mis "sentimientos" acumulados por mis katanas.

-Sí, no sabía que Peter tenía visitas, lamento interrumpir tan temprano.-

-Si yo también lo lamento…-

-¿Disculpa?- el solo se quedó ahí, estático con la mirada en mi sin ni una sola expresión.

-Nada, nada y hoy salen todo el día según escuche.- hable y de paso le recorrí con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies, hay algo en este niño rico.

-Así es, quería pasar un tiempo con mi mejor amigo después de mi viaje…-

-Exacto, tu mejor amigo solo eso…- y con esa frase creí que dejaría las cosas claras, sin embargo…

-No entiendo tu punto, pero no me gusta tu tono compañero no quiero ni busco problemas.- sentí como casi se burló en mi cara, el muy sinvergüenza.

-Que coincidencia yo tampoco, y que bueno que tocas ese punto porque sería mejor que ambos nos evitáramos varias tragedias.- debo darle merito… los primeros segundos sí que trabajo duro para convencerme de que era inofensivo.

-Sería lo mejor, aunque creo que ahora que me lo dices de esa manera será un poco imposible…- por fin al parecer le di al clavo y mostro su obvio desagrado acompañado de una mirada asesina, no es nuevo… no es el primero ni el ultimo que me amenaza de muerte en silencio

-Tsk…- una pequeña risa seguida de una mirada burlona hacia mí me silenciaron, descubrí sus tonterías y aun así sigue con esa asquerosa sonrisa… hay dos posibilidades, _o soy muy gracioso y mis chistes se cuentan solos, o este tipo esta tan loco como yo._

-Wade, Harry… están aquí.- la voz del chico se escuchó finalmente al salir de aquella casa, interrumpiendo por fortuna un posible homicidio.

-Si Pete amigo solo…- solo para ser tomado de vuelta por su novio de la mano y adentrarlo nuevamente a la sala.

-Hey ¿Qué haces Wade?- le miro confundido, soltándose de golpe de aquel agarre, aun sin entender muy bien el porqué del comportamiento de su pareja.

-No me agrada el tipo este, respondió a mi amenaza con otra. Quiero partirle la cara…-fue tan sincero y directo como pudo, algo que a Peter no le sorprendió después de todo así era él.

-Saldré hoy con él solo eso,- hablo, intentando tranquilizar a su compañero quien no dejaba de mirarse inquieto.

-Puedes hacerlo con su cuerpo cuando termine con él…-

-¡WADE!- el regaño fue igualmente directo y con aquel tono serio, Deadpool solo se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien… pero, no confió en él aun…- dirigió una última mirada molesta a la puerta, antes de que un par de manos se posaran en sus mejillas y unos pequeños labios sobre los suyos.

-Confía en mi entonces…- susurro Peter después de besarle, para entonces volver a regalarle esa adorable sonrisa.

-Lo hago, en ti no en él…-

-Estaré bien, soy un chico fuerte ¿recuerdas? Levanto casi una tonelada yo solito.-

-Te veré cuando vuelvas, mándame un mensaje sin fotos con sangre de por medio… te quiero.- se despidió finalmente, tomando su chaqueta y cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Adiós spidey…- dejando solo a Deadpool como nunca antes lo había hecho ningún otro ser vivo, preocupado…

 **POV'S Peter~**

-¿Te sientes mal?- pregunte nuevamente a mi amigo mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento y al ver como un gruñido se escapaba nuevamente de su boca; Parecía que había tenido dolores desde la mañana puesto que cada cierto tiempo parecía incomodarle algo.

Aquella mañana había sido de lo más relajante y agradable, me llevo a desayunar y a charlar un rato mientras dábamos una vuelta en su auto y me llevaba al mirador a las afueras de la ciudad.

Pasamos un rato en el parque nacional y otro en la ciudad mirando el centro algunas cosas, el día se pasó tan rápido que apenas y cuando lo note ya eran las seis de la tarde, el tiempo vuelva cuando estoy con él.

Y de cierto modo me agrada, me hace sentir cómodo y tranquilo es estar nuevamente con él. Simplemente hay algo que no logro entender del todo bien, es decir…

Además de sus dolores, parece algo diferente, _podría ser su corte de cabello pero por si las dudas no preguntare._

-No, no es nada, solo un dolor de cabeza debió ser por la malteada de hace rato que subió a mi cabeza.- respondió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa en su rostro, podría ser pero ojala y espero que no esté mintiendo solo para pasar más tiempo conmigo, eso sería típico de él, nunca me defraudaría.

-Estuvo genial, no sabía que habían abierto un lugar en esta zona, es genial que hayas vuelto Harry ¿Qué dijo MJ cuando la viste?- ahora que lo pienso toda esta tarde hemos hablado sobre mí y lo que he hecho en su ausencia, ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo para hablarme de su viaje, empiezo a sentirme un egoísta y todo.

-No he hablado con esa chica en un rato…- respondió, _bueno eso me sorprende siendo que desde siempre ha estado algo "atraído hacia ella"_

-¿Entonces de donde sacaste mi número?-

-Yo, he bueno me atrapaste… Lo pedí a la dirección cuando te vi el otro día.- no sabía que los directores podían dar ese tipo de informes, _genial ahora sé que no solo Fury se entromete en mi vida personal._

-Oh eso, ¿crees que debimos haberla invitado?- quería ver a mi amigo, pero también hubiera sido agradable que ella viniese, podría enojarse si se entera. Bueno yo lo haría, fuimos a tantos sitios, voy a presumirle a la grande la próxima vez que la vea.

-No, es una salida de chicos y se aburriría, además quería estar tiempo contigo.- sentí su brazo rodear sobre mi hombro, acercándome hacia él.

-Me alagas, eso creo.- sonreí entrando al auto, mientras ese estúpido tono avergonzado y el rojo en mis mejillas comenzaba a brotar. Ni siquiera note cuando el entro igualmente, o el hecho de que hubiésemos viajado en silencio durante todo el camino de regreso hasta mi casa.

No pensé, no quise pensarlo... es extraño, soy más extraño yo por pensar en ese tipo de cosas sabiendo que él nunca se fijaría en mí, de esa manera y sabiendo que ahora yo tengo alguien con quien estar.

 _Peter relájate, Harry es como tu hermano… no pienses esas cosas._

-Uh, es tarde creo que debería irme ya a casa o tía May se enojara.- hable finalmente, desabrochando el cinturón de mi cuerpo y salía del vehículo.

-¿No quieres quedarte conmigo? Papá no está esta semana y no me gusta mucho estar solo.- le escuche decir, mientras salía del auto tras de mi con aquel tono amable.

-Tengo también algo de tarea acumulada, podría ser otro día.- invente lo primero que me venía a la mente, no quería ser grosero pero estoy algo confundido.

-Supongo que si…- me apresure a entrar a casa para zafarme de aquella situación incómoda.

-Te veré luego ¿está bien?-

-Sí, Peter… Cuídate,- sin embargo su brazo me acerco lentamente hacia su cuerpo, mirándome de frente con esa mirada tan confiada.

-También tu… hasta luego,- se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro, hasta que sus labios casi rozaron con los míos, sintiendo como su respiración chocaba contra mi rostro, casi inundado en rojo.

Sin embargo el solo se despidió, dio media vuelta y volvió a su auto sin decir nada más

-¿Qué carajos fue eso?-

 _Se preguntaran ¿Qué carajos fue eso? Pues ni siquiera yo lo se…_

 _No entiendo, esto esta raro… es el tercer día más raro de toda mi vida._

 _¡Se acabó, hasta aquí me voy a dormir!_

Y la semana se puso aun peor, enserio eso de atraer cosas perturbadoras debería estar en mi lista de súper poderes oficial.

Aunque después de aquella "cita" el no volvió a insistir en ese tipo de asuntos, de hecho al día siguiente en clases apenas y hablamos de algo.

Curioso ya que normalmente el maestro debe cambiarnos de lugar para que su clase pueda tener algo de paz, la verdad no logro entenderlo del todo.

Supongo que el viaje que hizo añadió costumbres nuevas y un comportamiento más "sofisticado y europeo".

Los días pasaron y como de costumbre la escuela era un fiasco, y el que Deadpool se haya ido un rato tampoco ayudaba mucho. No había nadie para charlar durante la vigilancia nocturna, tampoco quien me fastidiara cuando hacia los deberes…

Es raro, es como si después de todo este tiempo que desee un respiro lejos de ese mercenario desquiciado y sus armas y bromas tontas. Ahora, después de un tiempo a su lado y a su compañía me sintiera… vacío.

 _Un momento, es decir… lo hecho de menos y eso está bien, no es nada raro él es mi pareja y yo… bueno yo la verdad._

-Te extraño tanto Wade…- murmuro a sí mismo, aun sentado sobre aquella banca justo a las afueras de la puerta de ingreso a la escuela.

Normalmente se sentaba ahí a esperar a que su "novio" viniese a por él y lo llevase a alguna de sus "impresionantes citas súper geniales y románticas" que casualmente terminaban en un delito menor y un par de amenazas de muerte por los civiles.

 _Ha pasado solo una semana, no seas ridículo Parker, el volverá y estará bien, relájate suenas como una viuda melancólica de película de los 50's_

-Hey Peter, ¿tienes un segundo?- la voz de su compañero a sus espaldas llamo enseguida su atención.

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa Harry?- respondió, llevando su mochila a su hombro, levantándose para poder charlar mejor.

-Quisiera hablarlo tras la escuela, no quiero que nadie escuche esto es algo genial.- sonrió, e hizo una seña para que le siguiera mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la institución.

-Bien, de acuerdo te sigo…- _finalmente comienza a actuar como antes, me alegra, por fin tendré a alguien con quien distraerme solo un poco._

-Sé que esta semana he estado algo distraído y distante, aun después de el inconveniente que tuvimos el primer día…- escucho al mayor hablar, justo cuando ambos llegaron a los patios tarseros, justo al lado de las canchas de basquetbol, cerca de los otros edificios de clases.

El ambiente estaba callado, apenas y podía verse gente a lo lejos, charlando o siguiendo su camino antes de que el sol se oscureciera por completo.

-Harry yo…- apenas y escucho el sonido de su voz, las palabras del otro chico lo silenciaron.

-Déjame terminar chico, eres un gran amigo y siempre has sido el mejor, pero yo solo quería decirte algo y dejarlo en claro, en especial a ti.- sonreía como si de una especie de juego se tratara mientras apuntaba con un dedo hacia él. Parecía extrañamente entusiasmado por algo que Peter aun no comprendía, pero que tenía ganas de averiguar.

O eso pensaba…

 **POV'S Wade~**

Apenas había regresado y esperaba darle una sorpresa a mi chico favorito, incluso le traje un recuerdo; y déjenme decirles que conseguir el casquillo de una bala de este tipo me había costado un ojo de la cara.

 _Literalmente hablando señores, la bala de atravesó el ojo…_

Pero no importa, la guarde especialmente para recuerdo, o para una situación especial lo que venga primero.

No fue un día tan malo, por lo menos no hasta que llegue a su escuela y vi aquello.

-Me gustas Peter… nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, así de simple.- escuche salir de su boca aquella confesión mientras que simplemente miraba desde lo alto de aquel edificio, y de inmediato me dieron ganas de destrozarla con un tiro directo en el rostro.

 _Creo que ya se con quién voy a usar esta bala_

-Bueno, esto no lo esperaba, no tan pronto…- El chico de cabello castaño claro que había acompañado a mi arañita durante todo el día ahora mismo se le estaba confesando de esa manera, después de todo este tiempo ausente ¿Quién se creía?

Incluso intento matarlo tiempo atrás y solo decía esto de la nada…

 _Maldito…_ escuche mis dientes rechinar junto con mi mandíbula entera cuando mi quijada se cerró de golpe en un intento por controlarme y no echármele encima a ese niño rico.

Sin embargo el solo se quedó ahí observándole en silencio, mientras que en mi cabeza solo podía imaginarme mil y un maneras de como aparecerme ahí y secuestrar a mi chico de sus manos, algo que también omití porque sé que a Peter no le gustaría mucho esa idea.

Pero no quería quedarme ahí, en silencio solo observando cómo le coqueteaban descaradamente a mi arañita, era extraño.

Esta sensación, casi la había olvidado por completo de no ser por este momento tan incómodo.

El dolor, la angustia… el miedo a perder algo que quieres tanto.

 _En mi caso, él_

Yo sé que la gente asume que soy un monstruo porque soy impulsivo y algunas cosas que hago no parecen inteligentes u ortodoxas a la vista de un humano promedio... Pero yo no soy una mala persona, de hecho esto me afecta de una manera en la que no podría describir algo más.

No era un combate sin embargo en sentía inseguro, no había balas ni armas apuntándome a la cabeza pero aun así temblaba.

Nadie estaba a punto de matarme o de robarme algo, e incluso así me sentía como una fiera a punto de tirarme sobre aquel chico.

 _Y eso era lo que más me asustaba…_

Porque incluso yo veo que esa confesión es cierta, eso es lo que más temo…

Yo no puedo competir con eso…- susurre a mí mismo desde las sombras, mirando como los chicos continuaban charlando entre risas y sonrisas aun después de aquella repentina confesión.

Él se veía tan tranquilo, incluso desde que el había regresado ese primer día, tan feliz, tan parlanchín y agradable…

Podía no ser un héroe súper genial como yo, ni tener dinero o un par de katanas afiladas, pero ese tal Harry lo hacía sentir a salvo, cómodo y especial…

Un chico modelo, rico y popular que lo apreciaba tanto, un chico que conoce desde hace tanto, es tan genial y agradable… él es normal.

-No puedo competir con eso…- negué segundos antes de darme la vuelta e irme de ah antes de que pudiese ver el "inevitable" desenlace de esta confesión.

Pero he, bueno la gente dice que lo mejor es que ese alguien especial este alegre, feliz y en mi caso viva.

Por lo que creo que es lo mejor, de cierta manera… Peter estará mejor sin mí.

Por favor… espero y de verdad este mejor.

 __

-Siempre eres tan bromista Harry, casi me la creo…- el castaño sonrió nervioso mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, rogando al cielo que algo ocurriera para romper esta tensión que comenzaba a apoderarse del lugar.

-No estaba jugando, no lo haría contigo…- la respuesta de su compañero no hizo nada más que sorprenderlo, más de lo que ya estaba. Su tono era firme, al igual que su postura y la manera en que poco a poco se acercaba hasta él; cada paso que este retrocedía era uno más que él daba alcanzarlo, esto para nada sonaba como una simple broma de cámara oculta.

-Bueno, yo te había dicho desde un principio que estaba saliendo con alguien y…- titubeo un poco antes de hablar, si bien no estaba mintiendo tampoco podía dejar muchas respuestas sobre su actual relación.

-No, parece que no me ha entendido Parker…- fue hasta que su cuerpo choco contra el frio concreto de la pared tras él, que finalmente se detuvo. Acorralado sin salida y con su compañero a milímetros de él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Cuando decía a qué te quería conmigo, lo decía enserio…- mirándole de aquella manera, como si estuviera feliz de verle desesperado y temeroso de lo que fuera a pasar.

-¿Disculpa?- intento un movimiento para salir de aquella incómoda posición, pero un agarre fuerte sobre su brazo le detuvo.

-Perteneces a mi Spiderman…- sintió como su corazón se aceleraba a la par que sus ojos se abrían como platos ante aquella oración que de hecho lo había sacado demasiado de lugar.

-¿Qué? Suéltame ¿Harry qué haces?- intento zafarse de aquella mano que aprisionaba su brazo, sin embargo apenas y pudo mover los músculos de sus dedos cuando aquella sustancia viscosa envolvió su mano de un solo movimiento.

-Silencio…- el rostro amigable y gentil de su fiel amigo poco a poco se distorsiono en una deforme masa, que dio paso hacia aquel rostro tenebroso; Finalmente y como lo había pensado el chiquillo, esta cosa no era su compañero, no totalmente, no ahora.

-¿Harry?...- Sus fauces blancas y afiladas se mostraron cuando una nueva mueca se posó en la bestia sobre Peter; Y un chillido terrible y agudo escapara de ella, justo antes de noquearlo con un golpe directo en el rostro.

-Yo… soy Venom.- y la sustancia se extendió, sobre su pecho, por los hombros hasta comerlo por completo.

Aquello había ido peor de lo que se habían imaginado ambos, y lo peor era que si algo llegaba a ocurrir, Wade no estaría ahí para cuidar de él.

Pero eso era algo que Peter no sabía… no aun.


	7. Vivo (P1)

**POV'S Wade~**

Solía pensar que las cosas estaban ya en su fin, aunque teniendo cáncer en la mayor parte de tu cuerpo es muy difícil que te concentres en algo más que no sea el hecho de que tu muerte esta próxima, tan cercana pero a la vez lejana y agonizante; La cual de hecho prolongas tú mismo con esa medicación y esos tratamientos dolorosos a los cuales te sometes semana tras semana.

Solía ver como todo y todos a mí alrededor iban haciéndose a la idea de que ya no estaría ahí. De una manera descarada incluso hiriente, era como si cuando me miraran le hablaran a un cadáver.

Conocidos, viejos amigos e incluso mi familia, todos ahí estaban "para mi" tendiéndome la mano, mirándome con esos ojos con lastima y a veces creo que desesperación por mi tan cercana muerte.

 _Y yo ni siquiera tenía un dolor de cabeza aun._

Luego una cosa llevo a la otra y me convertí en esto, el hombre, la cosa que soy.

Lo que hago y la razón de ello, no es muy diferente a lo que me pudo haber ocurrido estando ahí abajo, sepultado con esos kilos de tierra sobre mí.

Ahora mismo preferiría tener miles de gusanos carcomiendo mis entrañas y piel de la manera más terrible, cualquier cosa exceptuando sentir… esto.

 _-Sentir…-_

Hace mucho que no lo hacía, por lo menos no cuando a uno negativo porque él me hacía sentir, él logró hacer que mi corazón saliera por mi pecho disparado de manera no literal en más de una ocasión. Con tan solo mirarme, con tan solo su sonrisa, con un solo toque o abrazo, ni hablar de sus besos cada que se despedía de mi o me gritaba que no asesinara a alguien; El chiquillo sí que logro hacerme sentir vivo, por eso es tan especial.

De hecho es de cierta manera algo grandioso que mi cuerpo sufra un daño que parezca no sanar de inmediato.

 _Y todo nuevamente gracias a él…_

-Es un buen chico…- es por eso que es lo mejor que yo esté lejos de él, aquel niño rico de seguro lo mimara con las cosas que merece y será un gran acompañante.

 _Además a él parece no importarle tanto…_

Una semana, eso fue suficiente para que se olvidara de mí y aceptara los labios de ese otro imbécil así como así.

Es gracioso porque no importa cuántos días hayan pasado hasta ahora, yo aún no logro "regenerar" está herida en mí.

 _Entonces…_

-¿Es mi culpa acaso?- _No, no de ninguna manera Wade, tu nunca hiciste nada que él no quisiera._

-A excepción de aquella vez, esa donde fue nuestra primera vez juntos…- _no había sido mi culpa, no del todo… él se veía tan lindo y yo._

-También aquella en la que lo metiste en problemas…- _bueno eso es injustificado, no era mi intención…_

-¿No es tan fácil aceptar que cometiste un error terrible cuando tu juez eres tú mismo cierto Deadpool?- la voz de aquel hombre detrás de él logro finalmente captar su atención.

Aquel hombre sabio y agente al mando de S.H.I.E.L.D se encontraba mirándole en silencio, al parecer desde hace un buen rato, mientras este simplemente balbuceaba contra su subconsciente.

-Nick, eres tú…- respondió con su obvia decadencia, misma que el agente noto de inmediato en la voz del mercenario.

-Me sorprende que con tu forma de vida ahora mismo no me encuentre contigo en medio de algo más, destructivo.- se cruzó de brazos, acercándose a paso lento hacia aquella cornisa al final de aquella azotea en el edificio donde se encontraban.

-Estoy dándome un descanso supongo.- se encogió de hombros, aun mirando solo a la deriva.

-Has estado teniendo mucho tiempo libre, me da gusto por ti. Sin embargo no todos podemos tener esa suerte ¿sabes?- la severidad se notaba en el tono y cada palabra que salía de él.

-¿De qué hablas ahora Fury? No estoy de humor para esas cosas…-

-Muy bien, tampoco yo así que te lo diré y ya; Deja a un lado al chiquillo y aléjate de él antes de que salga herido o algo peor.- advirtió él.

-No hay problema, listo.- respondió al instante, indiferente y con su mirada aun pérdida entre las luces de los edificios delante de ambos.

-No juegues conmigo, sabes a lo que me refiero.-

-De hecho no, ¿Qué quieres?- finalmente se giró, estableciendo contacto visual, llevándose una obviamente mirada de enfado por parte del mayor.

-Saber dónde está Spiderman, y qué tanto has estado haciendo con él, espero y no lo hayas metido en uno de tus…-

-A que te refieres con ¿Dónde está? Creí que estaba contigo.- interrumpió el mercenario, abriendo sus ojos tanto como estos pudieron.

-Significa que no está contigo, Deadpool si estas bromeando...- la sorpresa vino también al agente, quien dudo un poco a la respuesta.

-¿Acaso me veo divertido?, yo… ¿Hace cuánto no hay rastro de él?- devolvió la pregunta con otra, acercándose, agradeciendo a su máscara por cubrir aquella obvia preocupación ahora en su rostro.

-Hace por lo menos cuatro días, en él sería algo normal sin embargo el localizador ni su comunicador tienen respuestas.- un pequeño escalofrió paso por la espina dorsal del antihéroe que no podía terminar de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Si no está contigo te creo pero, si tienes algún indicio de su paradero o…-

-La última vez que lo vi él estaba con su amigo, y se veían muy…- entonces vino a Wade aquel recuerdo, ese en el que su chico le había contado el incidente de Harry y el ser oscuro.

-¿Amigo? ¿Conoces la identidad de Spiderman?-

-Ah, bueno… yo no diría "conocer".- _ups._

-Ahora no importa, tendré que informarle al resto del equipo, ellos tal vez reconozcan al chico del que hablas, así podremos comenzar con su búsqueda.

-Bien, iré contigo y ayudare.-

-De hecho prefiero que te mantengas alejado de esto, y del chico desde ahora si no es mucha molestia.- habló, mientras digitaba algo en el pequeño aparato sobre su muñeca.

-¿Qué?- lo estaba rechazando de la manera más directa y fría, al puro estilo Fury.

-Sospechaba algo de Parker, pero no supuse que tu… Se la manera en la que piensas de él, tu mirada te delato cuando te comente esto, y déjame decirte que no me gusta para nada lo que mi cabeza esta imaginando ahora.

-Vamos Fury…- pidió el del traje rojinegro, sin una respuesta a su favor.

-Deadpool, estoy hablando muy enserio cuando te digo que no quiero que le causes a ese chico más desgracias, y lo digo sin el lucro de ofenderte.

Ahora mismo me refiero hacia ti como hombres, No te involucres más con el niño ¿entendido?- tan solo una mirada decidida y con algo de molestia.

-Tengo que ponerme en marcha, te veré luego.- antes de que se "despidiera" y lo abandonara en aquel lugar.

-¿Y me dejas solo aquí así como así?- _bueno no debería ser tan sorprendente, el hombre es así._

-Si pero, me acaba de dar la noticia de que el chico con él que salgo está desaparecido y solo se va, así de la nada…- _Si lo pienso mejor es como mi Ex pero aun así, debo hacer algo._

-Tengo que ir por él, y después de lo que vi es obvio que el tipo Harry volvió a su estado venenoso y lo secuestro para…- _mis teorías terminaron ahí, dejémoslo en que solo sé que quiere a mi araña para algo malo._

-Y no dejare que eso pase…- _no voy a quedarme aquí y esperar como Fury dijo a que un moco verde de otro planeta o no sé qué, termine por arrancarle la piel a Peter, no es que no quiera obedecer a Fury, ni que me guste llevarle la contaría pero…_

 _Igual eso no sería mi estilo, manos a la obra Deadpool que Peter espera por nosotros._


	8. Vivo (P2)

**POV'S Peter~**

Ni siquiera puedo recodar algo después de aquella tarde, luego de que se acercara a mí y volviese todo oscuro. No sé cómo o porque es que termine metido en este lugar en medio de la nada, puede que sea una bodega o algo peor.

Lo primero que note al abrir mis ojos, fue el techo estaba demasiado alto como para ser una simple casa o una guarida criminal, debería ser algo más como un almacén, uno de chatarra de acuerdo con todas las placas de metal que se encontraban tiradas a mi alrededor.

-Joder... ¡Harry!- grite al recordar lo ocurrido, tenía que salir de aquí no sin antes ayudar a mi amigo; Sin embargo apenas y podía moverme, aquellas cadenas aprisionaban mis muñecas fuertemente sobre mi cabeza; chasqueando entre las vigas que me sujetaban cuando intentaba liberarme, no paso mucho antes de que aquella criatura volviese a encontrase conmigo.

-¿Harry? Volviste a salirte de control…- dije apenas y lo vi acercarse, caminando entre aquella sustancia oscura adherida tan perfectamente a su piel.- Suéltame, voy a ayudarte…- esto había pasado antes, y de verdad odiaba que se repitiera, de nuevo por mi culpa.

-Harry, respóndeme, ¿Dónde estamos? Sácame de aquí…- solo se detuvo cuando nuestros cuerpos estuvieron a punto de fusionarse; pude sentir las pequeñas plastas intentando adherirse a mí con desesperación mientras aquella sonrisa asquerosa permanecía a milímetros de mi rostro.

-Siempre tan hablador, no sé cómo es que este otro mocoso logra aguantarte todo el tiempo…- escupiendo aquellas palabras con todo el desprecio que tenía, mirándome tan satisfecho mientras que continuaba con mi intento para liberar mis manos, algo que no sucedió.

-Me tomo un tiempo volver a encontrarlo, y un poco más el poder adherirme a él nuevamente, sin embargo para mi fortuna el chico es un debilucho que cedió al primer intento después de pelear con su padre.- aquellas palabras lograron que mi piel se erizara.

 _Este idiota, nadie se mete con mis amigos, no sin que les rompa la cara de por medio y esta plasta de moco no iba a ser la excepción._

-Bájame de aquí, voy a patearte el culo y cuando Deadpool venga, ambos te desecharemos en la basura como la porquería que eres…- grite esta vez asegurándome de escupirle encima, quería alejarlo de mí. No soporto que este cerca mío, por alguna razón, todo él me hace sentir enojado, fastidiado…

-Ese payaso no va a salvarte a menos que le den dinero de por medio, y mírate…- recorrido mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza con aquellos podridos ojos sin vida.- Ni siquiera le interesas a tu ciudad, ¿Qué te hace creer que el vendría por ti?- hablaba en ese tono burlesco, como si de verdad supiera de lo que hablaba, es gracioso porque él está de alguna manera creado a base de mi…

 _Lo irónico es que él ni siquiera me conoce un poco…_

-La misma razón que te hace creer que tú puedes vencerme…- y aquella sonrisa se dibujó esta vez en mi rostro, provocando la ira de aquel asqueroso ser quien sin previo aviso me tomo por el cuello.

-Eres una basura, pero no te preocupes.- dejando que aquella sustancia oprimiese mi piel, aferrándose a mi cuello asfixiándolo.

-Cuando termine contigo serás de mayor utilidad que lo que has sido hasta ahora…- este no es Harry, el nunca actuaría como lo hace ahora, él no es cruel, él no me lastimaría ni me haría de menos como lo hace esta monstruosa criatura.

Tengo que salir de aquí, no importa la manera tengo que arreglar las cosas antes de que empeoren, pero algo me hace creer que las cosas no van a mejorar de ahora en adelante.

* * *

La plasta se esparció por su cuerpo, desde su pecho bajando poco a poco hasta cubrir la mayoría de la piel expuesta de su pecho, era caliente, como si lava hirviendo carcomiera su carne deslizándose entre sus clavículas, cayendo por sus pezones, bajando por su estómago hasta alcanzar la pelvis.

-¡Ugh, detente!...- el primer gemido ahogado, apenas y pudo escucharse, el chiquillo se estaba conteniendo lo mejor que podía ante aquellas sensaciones.

-¡Harry, no!- La piel blanca y fina se vio obstruida por aquella sustancia oscura que seguía abriéndose paso por todo su cuerpo, acariciándolo, siendo extrañamente gentil esta vez llegando hasta su sexo.

-¡Por favor… para!- suplico, cuando sintió aquello rozar contra su entrada, la mirada del monstruo sin embargo no parecía decirle que fuera a detenerse; Formaba aquella mueca que mostraba como los dientes puntiagudos y afilados se formaban en una sonrisa enferma, satisfecha.

Aquella lengua bífida que colgaba entre sus labios, dejando escapar la saliva que caía gota a gota al suelo, como un animal rabioso mirando sobre su presa, a punto de atacarla y destrozarla.

-Tu cuerpo reacciona a los placeres carnales de una manera tan fácil…- volvió a carcajearse cuando aquella plasta se deshizo de sus ropas, derritiéndolas, comiéndolas para así encontrarse con aquella erección en su entrepierna.

-Harry, no…- jadeo, intentando contener aquellos gemidos provocados por aquella sensación, aquella extraña pero placentera sensación cuando su miembro era carcomido y masajeado entre aquella viscosa piel.

-Harry…- nuevamente aquel gemido fue silenciado cuando aquella lengua entro en su boca, literalmente fundiéndose dentro de ella, mientras que sus garras y demás comenzaban a abandonar a su anterior avatar y a plasmarse sobre él, en aquel asfixiante y horrible beso.

-Parece que no has entendido araña, Harry no está aquí…- y aquella voz entro en su mente, apoderándose poco a poco de su cabeza y cuerpo que no terminaba de comprender, ni soportar aquella placentera y odiosa sensación.

-Ugh…- una sensación terrible, algo desastroso formándose dentro de él, creciendo como un odio que poco a poco se entremetía en sus recuerdos.

-Sera mejor que lo entiendas, está hecho, nadie va a ayudarte mucho menos ese idiota mercenario. Solo date cuenta, ha pasado un rato que no aparece, ni siquiera le importo que te fueras conmigo…- haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza, recorriendo su garganta hígado y entrañas, causándole aquella ira irracional, cada recuerdo cada humillación se hacían presente, plasmándose en su cabeza como recuerdos rebobinados a propósito para enloquecerlo.

-Él es un sujeto egoísta, está loco después de todo y a menos que tengas un valor monetario no se fijaría en ti… solo mírate- lucho, forcejeo tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitió y aun así esa criatura logro adentrarse en su piel, carcomiendo todo su cuerpo.

-Un mocoso patético… un niño llorón que no supera el hecho de que su familia se haya destrozado por su culpa.-

-Mocoso mal agradecido, egoísta e idiota… te mereces lo que te ha pasado a pulso, pero no te preocupes.- las cadenas crujieron cuando de un tirón se liberó de aquello que lo aprisionaba, convertido en aquella criatura iracunda, rencorosa llena nada mas de tristes y horribles recuerdos.

-Usaremos esa energía para algo mejor que jugar a ser un héroe, únete a mi anda… juntos seremos algo increíble y nada ni nadie volverá a creerte un perdedor.- aquella cosa, lo que sea que fuera había comenzado con su asqueroso y rastrero plan, usando a Peter como su nueva marioneta, usando sus inseguridades y miedos como potenciador para su poder y asquerosas intenciones.

 _Wade, ¿Dónde estás?_


	9. Problemas

\- ¿Dónde se supone que puede estar esa araña? Esta ciudad ni siquiera es tan grande…- se quejó mientras pateaba la polvareda, hacían ya unos días que buscaba sin respuesta a su querido compañero, y gracias a Fury y a su "nulo agrado para la cooperación en la búsqueda" había tenido que arreglárselas solo, llegando a ciertos extremos para dar con su paradero.

\- ¡¿Qué tiene que hacer un tipo enmascarado de traje rojo para encontrar a su novio sin tener que fatigarse tanto?! – grito, esta vez soltando su ira contra aquel contenedor de basura el cual partió en dos de un solo y pequeño golpe.

-No lo sé y no me importa, tú me dijiste que te llevara a la zona más jodida de la ciudad y aquí estamos, ¡ahora dame mis billetes! - aquel grito a sus espaldas logro sacarlo de sus "pataleta".

-Está bien, toma…- dijo, entregando aquel pequeño fajo de billetes, el cual fue arrebatado casi de inmediato de su palma. - Y más te vale que sea el peor lugar de la ciudad…- sin obtener respuesta alguna después de que el sujeto diera la vuelta y solo se marchara.

-Estos vagabundos de hoy en día…- suspiro, dando un vistazo hacia su alrededor. Las calles pobremente iluminadas y las frías calles en un fatal estado; Combinaban perfecto con aquellos edificios viejos y de pintura desgastada, las patrullas podían oírse aun a lo lejos dentro de aquella zona tan "especial.

\- Me pregunto si a Peter le agradaría la idea de que le page a los indigentes para encontrarlo. - se preguntó a si mismo mientras se dejaba caer sobre aquel cofre de ese para nada agradable auto aparcado a pocos centímetros de la acera.

-De cualquier manera, ya estoy aquí ¡Manos a la obra! - dejando el pesimismo de lado, esta vez centraría todo su ser en una búsqueda _seria_ de aquel superhéroe.

Había pasado tanto ya, bueno… La verdad solo había pasado un par de semanas sin el chico, pero para el mercenario parecía casi una vida sin su chiquillo de nervios paranoicos.

Aquel chico de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros, extrañaba tanto el ver esa sonrisa calmada y tranquila a mitad de la noche cuando de vez en cuando se colaba a su habitación por esa ventana…

 _Spidey, ¿Dónde estás? No puedo espiarte desde las sombras si no estás aquí…_

\- ¡Hey payaso! Bonito traje rojo…- y nuevamente ese grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, dándole un vistazo a aquel grupo de sujetos que solo lo miraban con una sonrisa bastante falsa.

\- ¡Chicos, que oportunos tal vez ustedes puedan serme de utilidad…! –

 **POV'S Peter~**

Lo único que quería era ayudar a los demás, mi intención nunca fue dañar a nadie… No a propósito, lo lamento

Nunca quise que aquello sucediera, nunca quise que Tío Ben muriese por un descuido, por mi culpa… Lo lamento

No fue mi intención herir a mis amigos, alejar a la chica que me trato bien, dejarla de lado como si no me interesara el hecho de que haya sido la única que me acepto cuando nadie lo hizo, lo lamento

Hoy entre todas las cosas que nunca le dije está el hecho de que me enamoré como nunca de ella, la ame como a nadie lamentablemente… y en estos momentos me siento tan decepcionado de haberle dejado ir, me enamoré tan tontamente que cuando la tuve entre mis brazos, finalmente conmigo, lo único que supe hacer fue alejarle…

Al igual que a todos los que quieren acercarse a mi…

Jamás desee que a mi mejor y único amigo le sucediera algo como esto, lo lamento tanto, tanto…

Ahora mismo, lamento tanto hacerle esto a todos, a mi familia, a mis amigos… a Wade.

-Wade…- el nombre salió de mis labios sin querer, apenas y podía recordar lo que estaba pasando y la manera en la que termine con este cuerpo; Con esta cosa sobre mí, absorbiendo mi cuerpo y destrozando mi cabeza con estos recuerdos dolorosos, de alguna manera siento que lo merezco, pero aun así… logra ponerme de un muy mal humor.

-Lo lamento Wade, lo sien…- apenas y mi voz logro pronunciar un par de palabras cuando de nuevo ese maldito sonido regreso a mis tímpanos.

\- ¿Aun estas lamentándote por ese imbécil?, estas comenzando a hartarme con tu papel de novio afligido y damisela en apuros… - me hablaba con ese tono tan odioso, se burlaba de la manera más descarada que podía, aun mientras estaba dentro de mi mente, un lugar al que lamentablemente no podía acceder por más que deseara.

\- ¡Vete al carajo! ¡Sal de mi cabeza, sal de mi cuerpo! - retorciéndome en mi propia nada, ni siquiera podía mover lo que alguna vez llame cuerpo, aquella sustancia había tomado el control de mí, de pies a cabeza.

-Ni siquiera puedes afrontar a tus fallos tu solo, deja de comportarte como un mártir, de llorar por un amor… tu ni siquiera amas al sujeto. - no sé qué es, o lo que lo motiva a hacerme sentir como basura, atacándome con cosas tan bajas como mis propios recuerdos, mis propias inseguridades… pero lo hace bien.

-Solo piénsalo, la manera en la que lo tratas, la forma en la que siempre lo evitas, es como con todos… a ti no te importa nada que no seas tú y tu patético lema…- y siendo franco sus palabras comienzan a dañarme, mucho más de lo que podría hacerlo el con alguno de sus golpes, con alguna de sus mordidas.

-Solo que en este caso el poder te llevo a la soledad, una peor a la que ya afrontabas, y es toda tu culpa…- _no puedo escucharlo, no quiero…_

-No es verdad, cállate ya -

-Eres cruel, jugar con los sentimientos de alguien como ese tipo, ese podría ser el mayor logro del hombre araña hasta ahora; Piénsalo, lograste que el mercenario Deadpool babeara por ti, incluso te metiste en su cama…- y aquella risa macabra retumbo en sus tímpanos.

\- ¡Cállate de una puta vez! -

-Hey, relájate… no te alteres, no hemos llegado a la mejor parte. -y como si aquel engendro lo hubiese tenido todo calculado, el primer estruendo se escuchó.

\- ¿La mejor parte? – el retumbar de aquel metal contra el suelo llamo su atención, las puertas principales habían salido de sus goznes cuando aquel mercenario hiciera su aparición.

\- Spidey, ¿estás aquí? - la sangre del chiquillo se helo cuando escucho aquella voz nuevamente, una parte de él se encontraba ciertamente emocionado y feliz de escucharle nuevamente. - Soy yo… ¿Estas amordazado o algo así? Si no es así por favor responde…- sin embargo, por otra parte, algo dentro de él le hizo saber que esta no era la mejor forma de reencontrarse.

-Y el show comienza… - no con "eso" poseyéndolo, mientras aquella voz retumbaba dentro de su cabeza y le utilizaba como una marioneta.

\- Vayamos a darle una calurosa bienvenida a tu novio. – un fuerte escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza cuando noto como su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse, sin que él lo deseara, sin poder controlarse sin poder hacer nada más que mirar en silencio como iba abriéndose paso entre el lugar, pasos tranquilos, silenciosos, lo suficiente para llegar por las espaldas hasta el mercenario quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¡Para, Venom…! – pidió, sabiendo los planes que este tenía para él, no deseaba dañar a Wade, no de una manera como esta. - ¡Detente! – y sin embargo sus ruegos por controlar su cuerpo y hacer desistir al parasito que lo residía quedaron en solo eso, ruegos…

Gritos que desgarraron su garganta cuando no pudo hacer nada más que ver como la plasta negra daba el primer ataque, aprovechándose de la distracción del sujeto en rojo y de las telarañas del traje de Peter para hacer que las vigas que sostenían el techo sobre el mercenario cayeran sobre él, aplastando el cuerpo, dejando nada más que una nube de polvareda a su alrededor.

 **POV'S Wade~**

 _No es por quejarme ni nada por el estilo, pero ahora mismo mi cuerpo se siente un poco "aplastado"_

Después de cierta sesión de interrogatorio con aquellos amables pandilleros y una que otra táctica persuasiva con mis pistolas termine en medio de una fábrica de lámina abandonada, ¿Por qué los supervillanos siempre tienen que escoger un lugar como este para planear sus atrocidades? Podrían escoger algo más cómodo, como Disneylandia o por lo menos un lugar que no oliera a orines.

-Ouch…- fue más como un reflejo, aquella queja salió de mis labios después de que aquellas varillas de metal y concreto cayeran sobre mi cabeza, rompiendo más de un hueso y atravesando mi cuerpo a la mitad; si bien esto suena bastante doloroso ahora lo único que me molesta es el polvo que se ha colado dentro del traje y me da picazón en el trasero.

-Eso va a dejar una marca…- mire mi costado, justo debajo de mi costilla una barra de metal había atravesado lo suficiente como para retenerme contra el suelo. - Solo denme un segundo. – dio un profundo respiro, sujetando con ambas manos aquella viga, intentando sacarla de mi carne; pasaron un par de segundos recostado sobre las piedras hasta que el metal finalmente salió y mi carne comenzó a cerrar.

\- ¿Spidey? – pregunté, apenas y lo vi ahí parado casi frente a mí, se veía algo distinto, ahora mismo me alegra que este bien. - No es por ser grosero, pero déjame decirte que ese color no te va para nada…- dije, sacudiendo el resto de polvo de mi cuerpo mientras me acercaba hasta mi chico, dejando aquel rastro rojo detrás de mí.

Apenas y pude acercarme unos metros hasta él cuando esa plasta oscura que lo rodeaba golpeo contra mí, lanzándome directamente a uno de los muros de concreto, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiera escuchar mis huesos destrozarse contra él.

 _Creo que algo está mal…_

\- Vale, mi culpa, lo lamento no volveré a burlarme de tu atuendo…- suspire, sacudiendo mi cabeza intentando asimilar lo que pasa en estos momentos.

Veamos, pensemos durante un momento y analicemos la situación antes de tomar una decisión apresurada ¿vale?

 _¡No, no hay nada que analizar, esa cosa esta poseyendo a mi adorable araña y me atravesó con una biga el pecho, está más que claro que voy a destrozarlo hasta la última molécula!_

\- Ya esta no te preocupes compañero, voy a ayudarte… - grite mientras levantaba mi cuerpo, notando como aquella cosa e acercaba hacia mí con la obvia intención de arrancarme la cabeza.

-Disculpa, tú… cosa, moco…. ese cuerpo no te pertenece… ni siquiera se te ve bien; Agradecería que dejaras ir a la araña para así poder patearte el culo y mandarte al maldito agujero de donde saliste pedazo de mucosa negra…- apenas y hable un par de segundos cuando aquello volvió a suceder; Debo de admitir que es rápida, por lo menos fue lo suficientemente rápida como para hacerme regresar al suelo de empujón.

\- Bien, creo que no vamos a llegar a ningún lado así… - comente aun desde el suelo, reincorporándome nuevamente. Desenfundando aquel par de hojas afiladas en mi espalda; Estuve a punto de atravesarlo por la mitad cuando esa risa asquerosa cruzo por mis tímpanos.

\- Si yo fuera tu no haría eso… - habló confiado, esa voz, esa cara… no pensé decir esto nunca; pero el tipo podría ser mucho más feo que yo.

\- ¿Entonces si hablas…? – dije, su voz es incluso más tétrica que su risa, y mucho más extraña que su mirada. Permaneció inmóvil frente a mí el tiempo suficiente para que mis ojos no notaran aquellas partes mucosas rodearme;

\- Si dañas mi cuerpo dañaras al mocoso y no quieres dañar a tu noviecito ¿cierto? - No podía alejar la mirada de aquella boca deforme, la saliva asquerosa y esa lengua bífida…. Su sonrisa asquerosa de la criatura al igual que su mirada llena de satisfacción.

 _Voy a partirle la cara y voy a disfrutarlo como no lo he hecho en un buen rato…_

\- Eres un tramposo… - y, sin embargo, un ruido debajo de mi llamo mí atención; aquellas tiras pegajosas, anclaban mis piernas al suelo en aquella trampa babosa, esparciéndose sobre mi pierna.

\- Y tu estas en problemas mercenario ridículo… - rasgando el traje provocando que un par de cosquilleos recorrieran mi piel… al igual que un ardor y algo de picor cuando la plasta arrancara uno de mis miembros de una tajada.

-Oh vamos, ¿esto es enserio?... -

 _Ok, creo que si estoy en problemas…_


	10. Heróe

\- Peter, ¡Te amo! - grito el antihéroe mientras esquivaba aquella biga, que por centímetros había rozado su rostro. – No… aguarda, es demasiado directo. – sin embargo, poco o nada parecía sacarle de sus pensamientos y de aquella improvisada "planeación" que tenía en mente.

La extraña plasta se arrastraba y movía, aun en aquella forma humanoide que había tomado posesión de su querido "compañero", tomando todo lo que tenía a su paso, catapultándolo hacia el con aquellas pegajosas tiras de lodo oscuro.

\- Peter ¡Me gustas! Te amo demasiado, suena extraño… - volvió a gritar, esta vez mientras disparaba un par de balas hacia el techo, sobre las vigas de contención y causaba un derrumbe sobre aquella sustancia negra que poco a poco comenzaba a acercarse.

\- No quiero que me tome como un loco, eso estaría mal; quizás si lo digo en otro tono. – entonces el crujir de su hombro, al sentir el contacto de aquella pieza de lámina atravesar sus huesos llamo su atención; y es que desde hacía un rato que aquella "pelea" estaba comenzando a volverse algo aburrida, por no decir repetitiva y aburrida.

\- ¿Disculpa?,- finalmente se giró a verle. - Estoy practicando mi confesión de amor verdadero para cuando termine de patearte el culo y recupere a mi arañita. – cruzándose de brazos aun con aquella sangre brotando con su herida, y una de sus piernas a medio regenerar; era algo tedioso para el siquiera concentrarse en una buena declaración de amor cuando alguien estaba tras de él queriéndolo asesinar.

\- Tal parece que tú no sabes nada del romanticismo. – la paciencia del mercenario término cuando nuevamente una viga le ataco, por la mitad atravesándolo justo en medio del pecho clavándolo en las paredes de frio concreto. - Bien terminemos de una vez con esto. – suspiro enfadado, desenfundando aquel par de preciosas y afiladas katanas; dejando que su cuerpo se resbalara por el metálico tubo, lentamente y hasta que su cuerpo cayera contra el suelo de golpe.

\- Mercenario idiota… ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! – la plasta gruño, dejando escapar ese horrible chillido que desoriento por unos segundos a Wade; los mismos que utilizo para atraparlo entre sus babosas y peculiares garras. Inmovilizando sus manos, haciendo que sus armas cayeran al suelo; oprimiendo su cuerpo con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle escupir esos chorros rojizos.

\- ¡Jode! – gritó, retorciéndose entre aquella pegajosa fuerza. – Dime ¿haces pesas o algo? – mirando directo al "rostro" de aquella extraña criatura, esta vez le quedo claro que aquella "cosa" no era de este planeta.

\- Haces eso incluso en estos momentos, La araña es mía, sin embargo, me pregunto… - gruño Venom, relamiéndose de manera asquerosa mientras aquellas gotas de baba acida resbalaban por su pútrida sonrisa; dejando que el resto de su cuerpo se extendiera poco a poco sobre su contrincante.

\- ¿Cómo sería si yo te controlara a ti? Piénsalo…− con un tono satisfecho en su voz, si lo pensaba detenidamente ¿Por qué debería conformarse con un mocoso patético y escuálido sin personalidad? Cuando podría tener a el mejor y menos respetado mercenario bajo su control, las posibilidades podrían ser infinitas.

\- Si lo pienso… − las fantasías extrañas de Venom fueron interrumpidas cuando escucho aquel pequeño crujido en sus pies; el pequeño seguro de cierta granada que dio paso a una explosión, y está a una cortina de humo la cual logro separarlos, rápida y dolorosamente.

– ¡Y es asqueroso el solo pensar que alguien como tu tocara este cuerpo hermoso! – apenas y podía ver entre aquella nube de polvareda; un par de segundos dieron paso a un certero golpe; cortesía de aquella cadena la cual Deadpool uso para mandar a aquella plasta hasta el otro lado de la fábrica, topándose contra el frio muro; causando que grietas se esparciesen lentamente por el mismo escuchando como poco a poco la estructura del edificio comenzaba a querer colapsar.

− ¡Tu, maldito…! − Apenas y se levantó, un par de balas atravesaron su "cabeza" separado la mucosidad de su cuerpo en dos, haciéndolo enfadar aún más cuando las balas continuaron, en una lluvia de metal doloroso que lo arraigo al suelo sin poder levantarse por el peso de estas.

− Listo, gane… − dijo él, apuntándole con aquel par de _berettas_ mientras caminaba hasta el despedazado simbionte; estaba acorralado, tenía que pensar algo antes de que lo deshiciera lo suficiente.

− Quieto ahí, No vas a lastimar a "tu chico" ¿cierto? – aquel movimiento desesperado y sucio fue suficiente para hacer que el mercenario soltara aquellas pistolas; Y mirara con odio a la par que tristeza a el chiquillo "inconsciente" atrapado dentro de esa porquería pegajosa.

\- ¡Spidey! – Venom abrió su pecho, deshaciéndose del metal clavado en este para mostrar al niño en su interior, tal calmado y tranquilo aun cuando tenía esos moretones y rasguños por los ataques superficiales hacia él.

− Voy a destrozarte, tu noviecito lo hará... – los ojos de Wade se abrieron de par en par, furioso por ver las condiciones del chico dentro de aquella basura; furioso consigo mismo por permitirse dañarlo por estar jugueteando y principalmente, por no haber terminado ya con aquel moco interestelar.

− No te preocupes Peter, voy a salvarte. – alejándose de la plasta, para tomar de nuevo aquella cadena a sus pies y dirigirle la mirada con más odio que tenía.

− Nada va a salvarlo, ni tampoco a ti… − volvió a hablar desde el suelo, mientras se reincorporaba junto con todas esas plastas esparcidas a su alrededor que poco a poco volvían a unirse a él en aquel grotesco proceso de "regeneración" − Mírate, quieres salvar al mocoso aun cuando ni siquiera tú mismo pudiste creer en él; Te vi acobardarte ese día que lo traje conmigo. – aquellas palabras congelaron al mercenario que no hizo más que mantener la frente en alto; aun así, Venom había logrado lo que quería.

− Te paralizaste como una simple rata, te quedaste inmóvil mientras me llevaba al niño conmigo, sin pelear por él. – burlándose de él en su cara, con aquel tono tan hipócrita y aterrador.

− Hasta ahora los dos me dan igual de asco, son tan patéticos que ni siquiera sé cómo llegaron a donde están en cuanto a mi corresponde, lo único bueno que podrían hacer en sus miserables vidas seria servirme a mi haríamos cosas espectaculares, piénsalo bien. – acercándose a paso lento, seguro y decidido que había logrado hacerlo dudar de sí mismo como lo hizo como el más joven, solo tendría que aprovechar el momento oportuno para abalanzarse sobre él y consumirlo en su totalidad para volverlo suyo.

− Él no es un héroe, tu tampoco lo eres así que puedes dejar de hacer el ridículo intentando salvar a la "damisela en apuros" – es cierto que Venom llego a pensar por unos segundos que tenía todo bajo control y aquel "plan" estaba funcionando al pie de la letra; pero había un problema en su intento de volver loco a su presa y hacerse de su mente histérica; y es que no podías enloquecer a alguien dos veces.

− Tu… − el estridente eco del disparo se escuchó por toda la fábrica, recorriendo las paredes frágiles de pies a cabeza; ni siquiera lo pensó. Wade desenfundo su escopeta lo más rápido que pudo, y de un par de movimientos al gatillo volvió a atravesar la cabeza de aquella plasta con ese par de balas que se expandieron y lo derribaron a sus pies.

− Puedes insultarme lo que quieras, las veces que quieras y de las maneras que quieras. – abriéndose paso entre los casquillos sobre el suelo.

− Puedes meterte con mi apariencia deforme y mi estupidez, incluso te perdonare si dices que mis chistes son malos. – disparando otra vez, y otra vez hasta que aquella parte se desvaneció entre miles de trozos de baba oscura en el suelo.

− Pero no voy a dejar que hables así de Spiderman cuando el único que aquí merece tener el título de héroe y buena persona es él; Y ninguna plasta de moco mutante del espacio va a venir a decirle que es un llorón perdedor. – deteniéndose solo cuando quedo a centímetros de sus "restos" pegajosos a sus pies; fue el mismo momento en el que aquello volvía a su cabeza "Spidey sigue ahí dentro"

 **POV'S Wade~**

Si bien esta cosa había logrado sacarme de mis casillas y hacer que me hiciera desfigurarlo hasta hacerlo esta plasta despedazada, tenía que recordar que no todo en esta vida se arregla a base de la violencia.

 _Recuerden niños, la violencia está mal, y es innecesaria… a menos que una criatura mutante absorba el cuerpo de tu novio e intente destriparte._

− Espera… ¡Peter voy a sacarte de ahí! Y espero que no te enojes conmigo al hacerlo. – murmure aquello ultimo entre dientes mientras volvía a guardar a mi preciosa en la espalda; tenía que asegurarme de despegar a este parasito de mi precioso niño si quería terminar de una vez por todas esto.

 _Pero vamos, yo soy nuevo en esto ¿Cómo se supone que derrote a una plasta mutante interestelar de doscientos kilos, con mal genio y poco sentido del humor?_

− Yo lo sé, no me digan… − titubee un poco antes de comenzar a hablar y mirar aquel liquido volver a formarse frente a mí. − Lo leí en uno de los comics de Peter la otra noche, tenía que ver con música, ¿electricidad?, tenía algo que ver con el sonido, pero ahora mismo aquí no hay nada que me ayude.

 _Si lo pensamos con lógica eso podría dañarlo más, en la película lo despedazaban con sonido, no debí quedarme dormido al final, pero aquí entre nos esa última película sí que fue una basura._

− ¿Por qué ser un héroe tiene que ser tan difícil? – en mi trabajo solo disparo y ya está, no me importa si alguien sale herido, pero ahora; Spidey depende de mi talento para deshacerme de alimañas sin causar tanto daño.

−Veamos…piensa, piensa, piensa…− dirigí una mirada curiosa hacia la pared derrumbada a mi izquierda, el leve sonido de la música hacía rato que no dejaba de retumbar en mis tímpanos.

− ¡No puedo pensar con el sonido del maldito concierto…! espera. − mi mente tuvo una idea.

−El concierto…−, si mi memoria no fallaba no muy lejos de este maldito barrio horrible había una especie de club nocturno.

 _Concierto = Bocinas = Estática = Ruido = Extraterrestre muerto y ¡Bebidas gratis! Bueno tal vez no lo último._

− ¡BINGO! – chasquee mis dedos, y escuche aquella bombilla iluminarse por sobre mi cabeza; justo antes de recibir el golpe de Venom en mi cara, impactando por milésima vez el muro que apenas y podía sostenerse debido al daño del edificio; fue entonces cuando finalmente el lugar comenzó a desmoronarse; momento que aproveche para escurrirme hacia una salida.

− ¡Hey moco! – llamar la atención de mi pegajoso y extraño amigo hacia la salida y comenzar aquel recorrido turístico por los barrios más oscuros, peligrosos y apestosos de la ciudad.

−Veamos qué tan rápido eres… − abriéndome paso entre las calles sucias, y los callejones más olorosos que en mi vida había conocido; Conociendo a Peter no le gustaría que armara un escándalo, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando tienes a una bestia oscura y enfurecida tras de ti?

−Por aquí, para ser algo que no tiene piernas eres muy rápido… − recorriendo un par de avenidas completas, agradezco que el lugar no esté muy concurrido y los vagabundos dormidos. Aquella "persecución" calmada termino cuando un estruendo paralizo mis oídos; Y un maldito taxi volara por sobre encima mío y cayera justo frente a mi deteniéndome de golpe.

− ¡Hey no puedes ir por ahí lanzando autos y asustando gente, ese es mi trabajo! – voltee hacia él, topándome con una plasta que parecía no muy feliz; esta vez arranco un hidrante desde los cimientos de la acera para lanzarlo hasta mí, extraño ya que ni siquiera acertó.

− ¡¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes tu debilucho pedazo de…?! – o eso pensaba, hasta notar aquel chorro de agua salir disparado desde el suelo, - Uh oh… − para luego ser disparado contra mí con su ayuda y chocar contra aquel edificio; fue una buena sorpresa ver que era el edificio el cual buscaba. Me di cuenta gracias a la música de fondo y a los chicos que miraban horrorizados desde la otra esquina.

− ¡Hey niños, fuera de aquí! Esto se va a poner feo y… − nuevamente el crujir del metal llamo a mi atención, esta vez una camioneta venia atravesando los aires y la calle directo hacia mí a toda velocidad.

− Va a doler…− mi pecho y cara recibieron el impacto de parachoques poco antes de que el resto de mi cuerpo atravesara aquella pared y me dejase entrar al establecimiento bajo tierra; un sótano bastante lindo y poco iluminado con luces de neón. Oh y miles de personas mirándome con los ojos abiertos mientras me liberaba de aquel trozo de cofre que traspasaba mi brazo.

− Buenas noches, damas y caballeros por favor guarden la calma, solo estoy a punto de deshacerme de un extraterrestre homicida. – hable con toda la calma, intentando guardar la atención de los presentes. Lo cual funciono, durante 4,08 segundos; Después comenzaron a gritar y huir como borregos desesperados fuera de ahí.

− Bueno, eso es algo… − me encogí de hombros, dándome la vuelta para toparme con un rugido a milímetros de mi rostro, acompañados por ese pestilente olor y dientes afilados me dijeron que tenía que acelerar el proceso si no quería arruinar el asunto.

− Te estábamos esperando, por fin estas aquí… − retrocediendo un par de pasos y fijar mi vista en aquellos amplificadores y bocinas detrás mío; solo necesitaba subir el volumen a tope y acercar el micrófono lo suficiente para que la retroalimentación dejara escapar ese sonido asqueroso rompe oídos.

Oh, y hacer que se coloque justo en medio del escenario, suena fácil ¿no?

 _¡Pues entonces háganlo ustedes!, les gusta leer como me pasa desgracia tan desgracia… y solo se quedan ahí. Mentira, los quiero, no se vayan._

− Manos a la obra… − el mercenario corrió, hacia donde los cables se formaban, siguiendo uno en especial hasta detrás del escenario; una cabina llena de botones y palancas cada una más brillante que la otra que llamaron su atención. Aun así, se centró en aquellas que decían Volumen, empujándolas hacia arriba, cerciorándose incluso de romper los botones.

− Fase un comple… − apenas y pudo terminar su oración cuando aquella masa babosa lo tomo por el pie, arrastrándolo de nuevo hacia afuera del escenario, donde una criatura no muy feliz lo recibió con un par de golpes, ayudados por el mobiliario de alrededor.

− Déjate de juegos tontos, mira el desastre que has hecho… − gruño, dando un vistazo a su alrededor; las luces parpadeantes a punto de morir, al igual que los escombros que tapizaban el suelo y los reflectores rotos que apenas iluminaban la zona.

− No te muevas, solo quiero aplastarte la cabeza. – dijo él, posando aquella masa oscura sobre el sujeto en el suelo, que solo podía intentar alcanzar con dificultar alguna de sus armas sobre su cinturón, pero le fue imposible.

− Si lo dices de ese modo casi suena amable. – Wade sintió aquella fuerza oprimir su pecho cuando el pie baboso de Venom impacto contra su torso, empujándolo contra el suelo.

− Ouch. –escupió aquel liquido rojo nuevamente; después de atravesar la madera del escenario, acorralándolo dentro de aquel agujero.

− No hay escapatoria, maldita rata asquerosa… − sintió su cuerpo hundido, y paralizado. Dando una mirada a la criatura monstruosa que se limitaba a verle con satisfacción. Hasta que, como por una sádica y conveniente coincidencia aquel pequeño micrófono cayo, justo sobre su mano.

− Yo también te quiero, ¿te gusta el karaoke? – con una sonrisa boba solo pudo levantar el micrófono, acercándolo lo suficiente a aquel amplificador.

− Tu empiezas. – notando como los ojos de su atacante se abrían de par en par al notar sus intenciones, y su fallido intento por alejarse de ahí antes de que aquel chillido ensordecedor recorriera sus tímpanos.

− ¿Qué? ¡No…! – y el rugido acompañado por los gritos de dolor de aquel ser invadieran en lugar; pequeños charcos de materia negra salían volando por los aires, otros solo se movían de manera desagradable alrededor del cuerpo mientras se sacudía y retorcía en su lugar intentando salir de aquel lugar sin éxito.

− ¿Disculpa? No te oigo por el sonido de tu cuerpo destruyéndose en medio del lugar, tienes que hablar más claro. – dijo Deadpool, sacudiéndose el polvo del traje y se reincorporaba.

− Lo siento, será otro día ahora mismo tengo que… − preparándose para lo que se viniera − ¡Peter! – todo, incluso atrapar a su novio; quien sin ninguna razón había salido disparado del cuerpo hasta el suelo, donde lo tomo en brazos e intento alejar de aquel escenario, a lado de aquella camioneta que atravesaba el lugar.

− ¿Deadpool? Digo, Wade… tú. – titubeo el chiquillo entre quejidos, al notar al mercenario junto a él.

− Aquí estas, estas bien ¿estás bien? Espera, solo tengo que… − ni siquiera pudo terminar de "despertar" a su compañero cuando aquella sustancia oscura volvió a jalarlo hacia ella.

− ¡Suéltame! – atrapando sus brazos, aferrándose desesperadamente a su cuerpo, de manera brusca poco a poco aquella sustancia planeaba apoderarse de él, algo que este no iba a permitir, no de una manera fácil.

 **POV'S Peter~**

No se cómo llegue aquí, no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso después de aquel ultimo y fallido combate; lo único que puedo asegurar es que esto no está bien, ese chillido ensordecedor y esos disparos, conjunto al hecho de que Deadpool estos aquí no hacen que me sienta para nada reconfortado.

− ¿Qué está pasando? Yo no… − sacudí mi cabeza, inmediatamente una punzada de dolor vino a mí, mi cuerpo pesaba y dolía; Y gracias a la poca iluminación apenas y podía mirar y enterarme de lo que estaba pasando.

Fueron escenas rápidas, mismas en las que vi como Wade era arrastrado hacia aquel simbionte y absorbido poco a poco por el parasito cuando pude ponerme de pie.

− No, voy a adherirme a ti, asqueroso… ¡No! – le escuche gritar, gruñir a la par que disparaba a la nada, e incluso mordía para intentar liberarse de aquel agarre; No puede aferrarse a él si eso llegara a pasar, seria horrible; debo detener esto.

− ¡Wade, no espera…! – llame su atención, y de hecho me sonrió cuando me miro, segundos antes de sacar de su cinturón aquel par de granadas y dejarse de los seguros.

− ¡Descuida Peter yo puedo con esto, solo tengo que…! – su plan era detonar aquellas bombas cuando lograra zafarse lo suficiente y cortarlo para poder salir de ahí huyendo como siempre; pero eso no paso.

No pudo zafarse, de hecho, tenía la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la sustancia cuando aquellos seguros cayeron al suelo y las bombas se activaron; Apenas y pude dar un par de pasos y retroceder cuando la luz, el calor y el dolor me invadieron nuevamente.

− ¡No! – grite para mí mismo, después de que las ráfagas y metal explotaran en el lugar; ayudando a que el techo se desplomara y mi cabeza se aturdiese mas.

− ¡Wade! – ni siquiera me importo que no pudiese ver a donde iba, apenas y pude ponerme de pie corrí hacia la polvareda. − No… despierta, vas a estar bien… vas a estar bien. – encontrando entre los escombros aquel cuerpo, despedazado e inconsciente sin rastros de aquel maldito monstruo; Y ¿Por qué no? Para rematar este escenario jodido, el canto de aquellas sirenas comenzó a hacerse presente a las lejanías.

−No podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que irnos. – ahora no solo tengo que arreglar esto, sino ayudarlo a él.

−Anda, voy a ayudarte… Por favor levántate. – porque después de todo, eso es lo que merece después de todo lo que le hice pasar.

− ¿Dónde estamos? – mire a mi alrededor, las calles apenas y logre salir con mi compañero de aquel lugar a rastras; tendría que haber escogido algún otro lugar para verme envuelto en algo así.

−No importa, vamos… Buscaremos un lugar para verte mejor. −

 **~~~~Mas tarde en un edificio de mala muerte~~~~**

Muy a duras penas pudieron llegar arrastrándose a un edificio maloliente y en pésimas condiciones; abriéndose paso a una habitación abandonada en medio del tercer piso. El ambiente era tétrico y sin vida, al igual que el clima.

Las estrellas de hace un rato habían sido opacadas por las grises nubes y escandalosos truenos que anunciaban esa terrible tormenta fría.

−Wade, me salvaste otra vez; eres un héroe…− susurro el menor mientras volvía a acercarse a aquel colchón hediondo y cubierto de sangre; hacía ya un par de horas que no había signos de su parloteo o bromas tontas, algo que era malo considerando el tipo de persona que él era.

− Despierta…− quedándose a su lado, sin importar lo que fuera a pasar, su reputación era lo que menos le interesaba ahora.

− Deja de jugar, no es divertido. – tartamudeo, pasando su mano por sobre aquella mascara desgastada y sucia; lo pensó dos veces y más antes de retirarla, poco a poco dejando al descubierto al hombre con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormido, se veía tan apacible.

\- ¿Wade? – Un sujeto extraño, con un peculiar sentido del humor, un suceso en su vida hizo que no volviera a confiar en su apariencia nunca más y aun así las sonrisas eran lo único que Peter siempre recibía de él.

−Por favor, despierta… − sin embargo, ahora ya no veía nada, y el mayor miedo de Peter hasta ahora era el de no volver a verlo sonreír jamás.

 **Notas:**

 **Ay, ahora si ya el final tan esperado! (Que no es un final)**

 **A quien engaño nadie esperaba esto de mí, nunca nadie lo hace... Bueno, de cualquier manera, es un final abierto, porque si soy sincera quiero seguirla, pero en más pequeño.**

 **Algo así como ir agregando pequeños ONESHOTS que complementen la historia y a esta pareja tan kawaii. Yo no escribo cosas suaves, ni románticas, pero esta pareja lo merece; Odio escribir escenas de acción, pero aquí tuve que hacerlo así que disculpen si son malas ya que no estoy acostumbrada.**

 **Entonces, palabras de amor u odio están bien recibidas, también comentarios sobre la historia que no sean un "conti pls". Estoy abierta a pedidos, y que me enganchen en mas shipps de Marvel; Estoy en Wattpad como Uriiih, escribo drama y violencia, abuso y violación (yaoi) Sterek, Gorillaz uno que otro. Mi principal pareja es el wigetta.**

 **So, hope you enjoy**

 **Stay cáncerigenos~**


	11. Disculpas

− ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo voy a lidiar con esto, niño lo que hiciste es lo más estúpido que hasta ahora en toda tu carrera de "héroe"! – la ira del más grande sacudió las instalaciones de la nave al igual que la de los cadetes a su alrededor quienes se limitaron a "ignorar" todo y seguir en lo suyo.

− Comprometiste las vidas de civiles y mantuviste a tus compañeros en una alerta total por casi dos semanas, ¡Stark estuvo a punto de venir e intervenir en esto! No puede ser que… − Peter solo se limitó a escuchar, cabizbajo y con la presencia de todos esos ojos a su alrededor que no hacían más que juzgarle.

− Lo lamento señor, no ha sido mi intención el bajar la guardia; Solo pensé… − intento hablar.

− Las excusas no me sirven de nada, ¿sabes los problemas en los que nos pondrás si alguien se entera de que ese maniaco es culpable de destrozo de la ciudad? – sin embargo, la ira de Fury parecía tener más energía que de costumbre; Y ¿Cómo no estar molesto? Después de que recibiera aquella llamada de emergencia de parte del chiquillo desaparecido hace ya más de una semana, además de enterarse del desastre que había ocasionado el mercenario durante aquella misión de "rescate".

Ahora tenía una larga lista de explicaciones, papeleo y a un tipo extraño en su enfermería, además de un chiquillo con una moral baja que no podía ni siquiera mirarle a la cara cuando devolvía la palabra.

 _Pero, aun así…_

− ¡Él no ha tenido la culpa! – aquella no había sido la primera vez que el más joven interrumpía de una manera irrespetuosa, sin embargo, sí que era la primera vez que lo hacía para culparse a sí mismo.

− ¡Fui yo quien dejo que el simbionte escapara, quien no se preocupó por la seguridad de sus amigos y dejo de prestar atención fui yo! – intento mantener la voz lo más baja que pudo, aun cuando los cadetes y personal a su alrededor miraran con algo de extrañeza aquel gesto.

− Yo soy el culpable de que Deadpool se preocupara y fuera a buscarme, él solo tenía una misión de paso cuando me lo topé. – le costó no tartamudear, y casi pensó que caería al piso debido a la mirada seria del mayor, esa mirada fiera y segura que parecía solo juzgarle a él desde que comenzó su carrera años atrás.

− Así que, ¡si va a culpar a alguien aquí que sea yo! – con sus ojos cerrados y ambos puños a su costado, dispuesto a esperar un nuevo grito y orden para luego echarle; Pero eso no sucedió.

Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos, mismos en los que Peter pedía internamente, casi en suplicas que las próximas madrugadas no fuesen tan inquietas como para poder ir a la escuela más o menos despierto.

− Señor – la voz de uno de sus asistentes llamo su atención; había entrado a entregarle unos cuantos papeles dentro de una carpeta, mismos a los cuales les dio una ojeada rápida.

− Hablaremos de esto luego chico, tu amigo ya despertó y está algo inquieto. Sera mejor que vayas a calmarlo antes de que mi paciencia junto con la de mi personal se agote. – dijo finalmente, − No te me quedes viendo así y ve a verlo, yo tengo cosas que atender…− señalando hacia una de las puertas de acero a sus espaldas.

 **POV'S Peter~**

Di media vuelta, casi huyendo esperando que no hubiera sucedido nada fuera de lo normal, abriéndome paso entre los pasillos. De nuevo puedo sentir las miles de miradas sobre mí, "ahí va el fracasado" "cometió un error de nuevo" "le grito tan alto que incluso yo escuche" "que vergüenza" no es muy diferente que la escuela si lo pienso bien.

Me detuve al final de un corredor, la enfermería no podía estar en un mejor lugar; podre disculparme adecuadamente.

 _Después de todo se lo debo, pero ¿Cómo puedo aparecer ahí de la nada? ¿Debería tocar antes de entrar? Quizás debería mirar un poco antes de hacer algo._

Abrí un poco la puerta, dentro había un par de enfermeros, a un par de camas casi aislado se encontraba él.

− No, no… aléjate – retorciéndose debajo de las sabanas, parecía como si intentara pelear con algo o alguien en su sueño; quizás una de sus batallas más épicas había pasado a su cerebro.

− Aléjate de mí taco Nicolás, no… − o quizás solo eran sus alucinaciones normales.

− ¿Wade? – finalmente entre y me acerque, sentándome al pie de la cama, intentando despertarle sin salir herido de por medio o peor.

− ¡Nicolás Cage te observa! – grito de repente, cuando se levantó y ese suspiro ahogado se escapó de su garganta, al igual que un niño después de una pesadilla nocturna.

− Un mal sueño, ¿supongo? – alce una ceja, notando la manera en la que me reconoció de inmediato, parecía estar mejor. Las contusiones y rasguños además de marcas de bala aún seguían sanándose; podía verse un poco de sangre seca aun asomándose de su piel.

− Spidey, estas aquí! – dijo segundos antes de abalanzarse sobre mí y casi exprimirme entre sus brazos − ¿Dónde estamos? – y daba una mirada al lugar, las cámaras al igual que agujas y uno que otro agente alrededor parecían no terminarle de gustar.

− Llame a Fury, estabas muy mal y no tuve opción, el me regaño y está muy enojado conmigo… − volví a hablar, esta vez mirándolo de frente; tenía que disculparme por todo, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Como puedo pedirle perdón a alguien que casi ha muerto por un tonto error.

Él había sido tan amable conmigo, después de conocerle, incluso después de enfrentarme a él. Insistió en conocerme, quería ser mi amigo sin importar cuantas veces lo rechazara él estaba ahí.

No sé qué puede ver de bueno en alguien como yo, un tipo al que ni siquiera quieren sus amigos. Que aleja a todo y todos para no terminar haciéndoles lo que a él.

 **POV'S Wade~**

Lo primero que escuche fue su voz, justo para luego toparme con su rostro, ese par de ojos amables que me recibieron junto con esa sonrisa. Hace mucho que nadie se preocupaba por verme a salvo.

− Lo lamento tanto, fue mi culpa que tuvieras que ir a por mí, yo los metí a ti a Harry es esto – note como poco a poco el tono de su voz fue bajando, y no fue por timidez o por miedo a que alguien más escuchara − Fue mi culpa que se preocuparan, que te hubiera pasado esto… y es posible que ahora incluso quieran arrestarte, perdóname. – su voz estaba luchando por no quebrarse.

− Ellos dicen que eres un problemático, que estás loco y solo causas desastres a donde sea que vas, pero yo… mírame. − un intento fallido puesto que su rostro y la manera en la que sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse cada vez más cristalinos delataban esa actitud infantil que tenía el para no llorar y verse como un mocoso.

− Ni siquiera soy un héroe oficial, ellos tienen razón – siempre esta tan paranoico, intentando no cometer ningún error, incluso ahora que él fue la víctima − Solo soy un niño torpe con un traje que anda por ahí pretendiendo curar una herida que posiblemente nunca sanara, un error que nunca podre borrar… yo, lo siento tanto. – vive culpándose a sí mismo por cada fallo por más mínimo que sea, es tan… estúpido. Pero es lindo, y es mío… mi héroe.

Ni siquiera escuche lo que dijo después de eso, mis ojos se centraron en ese par de pequeños y rosados labios, los necesitaba. Simplemente lo bese, tome su rostro y me asegure de probar a fondo aquella suave esencia de su boca.

 _Sería un beso tierno, casi romántico de no ser por los tipos que estaban a unos metros de nosotros encargándose de curar al tipo de la cama conjunta que parecía estarse desangrando._

− Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí. – dije, finalmente al soltarle; ahí estaba su cara envuelta en ese ojo y con sus ojos abiertos sin creer lo que había pasado. Parecía un poco aturdido, posiblemente estaba avergonzado, pero dudo mucho que el tipo con las tripas de fuera de al lado se sienta incómodo, es decir… más incómodo.

− Hace tanto que nadie se disculpaba conmigo, o se preocupaba. Spidey yo te a… − esta sería la mejor confesión que he dado en mi vida, algo espontaneo, y espero que…

− Entonces ¿Qué excusa van a inventar ahora? – la voz de hombre a cargo conjunto con sus perros falderos que me apuntaban llamaron mi atención.

 _Con un demonio, lo que me faltaba… ¿Es que acaso no puede alguien confesase en medio de una emergencia médica en paz?_

− Eh, Nick tan oportuno como siempre… − sonreí de la manera más convincente que pude; algo que no le importo pues solo se acercó con esa cara de pocos amigos de siempre.

− Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre, ¿sabes en lo que me metiste? – grito apenas y estuvo a un par de metros de mí. Mientras hacia una seña a los sujetos armados tras de él, indicándoles que salieran.

− Casi destruyes media colonia con tus juegos absurdos, y el simbionte sigue desaparecido. – _bla, bla, bla…_

− Lo evapore, si lo pienso bien yo te hice un favor. Anda Nick, seamos amigos de nuevo, nadie tiene que saberlo… − cruce mis brazos, ni siquiera podía esperar a que me despertara totalmente.

− Deadpool, mercenario boca floja he dejado pasar muchas de tus tonterías en mi ciudad, pero ahora estas bajo mi jurisdicción – si lo pienso bien, no creo que esto sea tan grave, solo está sobre reaccionando.

− Estas bajo arresto, dentro de las clausula de la constitución y me veo obligado a encarcelarte hasta tener nuevas órdenes de los altos mandos.

 _Será un mal momento, pero creo que deje la nevera abierta… el helado va a derretirse y la leche ha apestar._

− Pero, señor… − la voz de Peter intento romper la tensión, quizás si suplicaba lo suficiente podría negociar algo al final del día…

− Sin embargo, tengo algo que hacer primero. – noto como este dejaba escapar un suspiro, mientras negaba con la cabeza − De casualidad pondré mis llaves aquí y me iré sin darme cuenta de ello. – y colocaba su tarjeta llave sobre la pequeña repisa, regalando una última sonrisa antes de salir del lugar.

− Wade… ¿sabes qué significa esto? – dijo el chico apenas y vio la puerta cerrarse tras el más grande, volviéndose hasta su compañero.

− ¡Qué podemos ir a la sala de provisiones y tomar todos los dulces! – casi grito de la emoción, siendo detenido por la mirada molesta del chiquillo quien solo se cruzó de brazos.

− Estaba bromeando… − sonrió − Es obvio que Nick no tiene dulces aquí. – y ante las miradas aun confundidas de los auxiliares de emergencia que atendían algo incomodos al sujeto comenzó a ponerse sus ropas.

− Deberíamos irnos. – Peter tomo la tarjeta, y más rápido que nunca llevo a rastras a su compañero a través de los pasillos.

− Si… ¿seguro que no quieres revisar? – intentando no querer solo lanzarlo por la borda.

 **~~~ Un par de días después ~~~**

− Harry parece no recordar nada. – dijo el mas joven, se habían encontrado un rato a la hora del almuerzo, y según el castaño nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Sin dejar de lado un par de marcas y heridas, pero todo parecía en orden para él.

− Logre llevarlo al hospital, y parece que está bien yo… −

− Hey, Peter y su amigo… ¿Cómo están? – ahí estaba de nuevo ese chico, con una sonrisa bastante amigable. Lo suficiente como para creer que de verdad lo había olvidado todo.

− Bien, pensé que estarías en el aula. – respondió Peter, mientras intentaba ocultar su sorpresa.

− Al quien el profesor espera es a ti, creo que le debes unas explicaciones y un par de proyectos. No parece feliz. – Peter trago en seco, durante todo este tiempo se había perdido tanta tarea, tantos ensayos, ni siquiera quiso pensar lo que debería de hacer cuando volviera a clases y a patrullar a la vez.

− Oh mierda, tengo que moverme, yo… los veré después. – y ante la mirada extraña de ambos el chiquillo solo desapareció, dejándolos solos a ambos.

Durante unos segundos una guerra de miradas, acompañadas de un silencio incómodo fue lo único que hubo entre el encapuchado y el adinerado, mismo que este rompería.

− Sigue siendo mi amigo – dijo, llevando ambas manos a sus bolsillos.

− Y tú sigues siendo una amenaza. – una respuesta directa y rápida, como siempre.

− Si bueno, para la próxima asegúrate de tener todo a la mano para terminar con un alíen como ese, no estaré siempre para ayudarte idiota… − dejo salir ese tono engreído, acompañado de una sonrisa triunfante.

− Espera, ¿Qué? – abriéndose paso, aun ante el asombro del mayor quien solo le miro con ojos abiertos.

− Y quiero a Peter unos fines de semana para salir un rato junto con MJ, me lo debes. – había pasado de él con toda la seguridad del mundo. − Intenta no asustarlo mucho, sigue siendo un manojo de nervios… hazlo creer en el como hasta ahora. – aquello significaría que el mocoso sabia más cosas de lo que aparentaba, incluso ahora posiblemente sabía demasiado.

− Y también trata de mantenerlo en una sola pieza ¿quieres? Los veré luego, quizás. –

Y de cierta manera le molestaba, un poco, mucho… demasiado.


End file.
